Violet Valor 2
by The Star Swordsman
Summary: The sequel to Violet Valor. Michael and Violet aka: Valor and Invisigirl, the NSA's best Supers, have been called to take down a powerful person seeking revenge. But in order to succeed, Michael must team up with an old rival of his.
1. After School

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles. The Incredibles belong solely to Brad Bird & Pixar/Disney. I own this story and everything written in it. I do have my own original characters, which belong to me. I write this story because I am an obsessed Incredibles fan and writing fanfics are a great way of expressing what you love. I also wrote this for my own pleasurable entertainment. I am willing to let any person use my ideas if they ask for my permission and credit me. In addition, any people at Pixar or owners of the Incredibles are encouraged to use any or all of my ideas, characters, etc in future Incredibles Adventures. Make sure to ask me and credit me first.**

* * *

After School

A month has past ever since the death of Nightmare. Since then, Michael has been living with the Parr family. Everyone took a real liking to him, especially Violet. She has done her absolute, better than best, she can to make Michael feel happy in life. The best part is, she is doing a very good job of it. Our story begins on one fine Tuesday after school.

"Man, how is a seventh grader supposed to learn this stuff?" pouted Violet, sitting outside the gym. While waiting for her mom to pick her up, she pondered on her algebra homework. She gave up and put her homework away.

"Hey Vi." said a voice. Violet looked up and saw Tony Rydinger standing right in front of her. She got up.

"Hi Tony. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask the same question." He said.

"Well, I'm waiting for two people: my mom and Michael." She replied. "And you?"

"Well, besides from telling how beautiful you look . . . "

Violet blushed and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a pink collared shirt and some blue jeans. In addition, she was wearing, on her head, the headband that she treasured so much.

"I was going to ask you," Tony continued, "would you like to go to the movies with me on Saturday?"

"I would love to Tony." She exclaimed. "But my family and I are planning to do some shopping at the mall on Saturday."

"You mean patrolling." joked Tony.

Violet laughed. Even though Tony knows that she is Invisigirl and she is a Super, they still have a very good relationship. At times, she would go and do Super Hero work. Other times, with her parent's permission, she would go out with Tony.

"Very funny Tony. Very funny."

"By the way, how is Michael doing?"

"Well, he's doing okay. You know, adjusting and all that."

"And how are you doing?" he asked.

"Great. Just great."

"Okay, well, see ya Vi." Tony said as he left.

Minutes later after Tony left, another voice called out to her. "What's up Violet?"

Violet turned and saw Michael emerging from the school doors. She got up and walked to her brother.

"Hey Michael. How was fencing practice?" she wondered.

"Same as it is everyday: boring. It's always the same routine over and over again. Warm up, attack exercises, defense drills, and finally one-on-one. And, as always, I am the all time champion. Yeah, it was pretty dull."

"Well, it is kinda hard for it to be interesting if you are a swordsman Super."

They both laughed. Soon, Helen came to pick them up. They got in the car and drove home.

"How was your day at school?"asked Helen.

"Oh you know. The usual. It was good, and fencing practice was very dull."

"That was the same thing you said the last three times when mom asked you." said Dash, who was in the car.

"Shut up Dash." stated her sister.

Both siblings continued to fight as Helen drove home.


	2. The Dinner Converstion

**The Dinner Conversation**

Later that night, the Parrs were having dinner. While Michael, Violet, Dash, Helen, and Jack-Jack were eating their spaghetti, Bob continues to read the newspaper. Suddenly, something catches his eye. Helen, annoyed with her husband reading, tries to get his attention.

"Bob . . . Bob . . . HEY BOB!"

"Huh? What?"

"Bob, put the paper away. It's rude."

"Sorry honey. It's just that there is something in the paper you should know about." Bob points to an article at the paper.

Helen reads out loud. "_Senator Bernard Pine Attempts to Reestablish_ _Super Hero Relocation Program._" She looks at her husband.

"That is Buddy's father." said Bob.

"Who is Buddy?" questioned Michael. "And what is the Super Hero Relocation Program?"

"Buddy Pine . . . " answered Violet, "was our archenemy. He built a very indestructible weapon called "the Omnidroid." After he let it run wild in Metroville, he tried to destroy it. He only wanted to experience all the glory a Super would get. Once we destroyed it instead of him, he kidnaped baby Jack-Jack. He got killed when my dad hurled a car at his plane. I'm guessing that his cape got caught in a jet turbine."

"Lucky thing I always keep a cape ejector just in case." laughed Michael.

"Anyways, the Super Hero Relocation Program was initiated when Supers started to get sued for causing accidents. The program was used to amnestied Supers from past accidents. But we had to give up our lives as Supers in return."

"Wow. I don't think that I can live one day without using my powers." said Michael.

Everyone agreed. After they finished their dinner, they all put the dishes away. While Helen washed the dishes, Michael and Violet checked out the newspaper article. They continued to read it.

"_While many are grateful_ _to the Supers who have contributed to the world, there are some out there who believe that we are better off without them. "Supers cannot be trusted." states Senator Bernard Pine. "Keeping these Super Heroes would cost the government millions of dollars. More money is taken from us just to repair buildings, fix up streets, and pay damages. Furthermore, some supers are more powerful and indestructible_ _than our current technology. Should by chance some of them would turn on us. With such indestructibly_, _they can squash the world like ants." Apparently, Senator Pine doesn't trust Supers and believes that they should just leave us alone._

"Don't worry Michael." consoled Violet. "There are just some people in life that hate Supers."

"I wish there weren't."

* * *

An hour later, Violet finished her homework and took a shower. When she finished, she put on some pajamas and went to check on Michael. She entered his room only to find him staring at the newspaper article.

"Hey Michael. Need any help with your homework?" she asked.

Michael said nothing. He just ignored her and kept on staring at the article. Violet crawled onto his bed.

"Michael, why do you keep staring at that?"

"Sorry. It's just that, why are there people out there in the world who just hates people for what he or she is? I mean, way back 300 years ago. Blacks were treated as slaves instead of how we would treat Lucius. Hitler massacred many Jews just because he felt the German race was superior than others. Now, some powerful political person hates us because we are Supers."

"Michael, some people just look with their eyes and judge people for what they are. Yet, there are some people in the world who look other eyes. Not regular 20/20 eyes, not even . . . uh . . . "

"Everseer?" asked Michael.

"Yeah, not even Everseer's eyes." Violet continued. "The eyes that many people should look through is the eyes of the heart."

Michael gave her sister a huge smile. "Gee, thanks Vi."

"Yeah." She looked at the clock. "It's getting late. We should get some sleep. We got school tomorrow." She made her way to the door. "Don't worry Michael. Maybe tomorrow, it will be all over. Good night."

Michael turned off the lights to his room. He did not know that it wasn't over. In fact, it was just the beginning.


	3. Mall Brawl

Note: Please read and review after every chapter if you are reading this.

* * *

Mall Brawl

As the days went by, Michael's intuition grew more and more. More articles about Senator Pine's hatred and distrust to Supers would appear in the paper everyday. Violet couldn't help but worry about him. Finally, she finally decided to talk to him.

"Michael?" she wondered on a Saturday morning.

He turned. "Hi Violet. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you. Are you okay? I mean, every time I look at you, you always stare at a newspaper."

"Sorry Vi." He apologized. "It's just that, this guy really hates us, and I believe he will do anything to wipe us from the face of the earth." Michael looked back at the article. "I get this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Violet gave her brother a little hug. "Don't worry Michael. My mom once asked me before, "We're Super Heroes. What can happen?", besides we are going to the mall right now. Come on. Let's get this off your mind."

Michael and Violet walked out of the house and went to the car, where the rest of the family was waiting. The Parrs drove over to Metroville's Grand Mall. It was big, for an indoor mall. Once inside, the family went and dispersed their separate directions. Violet went to a nearby clothing store, Bob and Dash went to a place where they sell sports equipment department, Helen took Jack-Jack to get some baby toys because the baby Parr destroyed his old ones, and Michael went to one department where they sold swords. Michael went in and gazed at the displayed swords.

"Can I help ya kid?" asked the store clerk.

"Yes, you got a Dragon Broadsword, blade made of solid durable steel, 42 inches, handle made of solid platinum?" he described very quickly.

Surprised, the clerk just gave a sigh. "Look kid. I got good news, and some bad news. The good news is: yes, I have just what you are looking for."

"Great! So, can I see it?"

"Well, that's the bad news." The clerk pointed to a little sign. "It says, "must be at least 18 to purchase or handle the swords."

"Oh . . . sorry, I guess I'll be leaving now." Michael turned and left. He was on his way out the door, when he saw a swarm of seventeen SWAT soldiers surrounding him. Each soldier had a machine gun. People around started to panic and scatter out of the mall.

"Are you Michael Parr?" asked one of the troops.

"Uh . . . yeah." He answered, backing into the shop he just exited.

"Come quietly with us kid, and no one gets hurt." He commanded, pointing his gun at the Parr.

Michael slowly retreated, until he found a sword on the ground. He carefully placed both feet underneath the sword.

"You know, you might want to point those guns somewhere else." He said. "By the way, if anyone here is going to get hurt, it would be you guys."

At that moment, Michael jumped and brought the sword into his grasp. The SWAT soldiers fired at the armed boy. Michael deflected all the bullets with his sword, deflecting them on to glass cases, and other fragile stuff. When he got the chance, Michael jumped behind the counter, throwing his sword into a soldier's body. The troops fired their SMGs at Michael, who was behind the counter. He quickly slipped on his Super Suit, placed on his helmet, strapped on his cape, and strapped on his sword. He transformed both his hands into blazing Fire Swords. He jumped over the counter and started to spin as fast as he could. From the soldier's perspective, he looked like an oncoming fiery propeller. As he got closer, the soldiers got a little tense. Michael, now Valor, slashed his Fire Swords at some of the soldiers. Their outfit caught on fire. While some were repeating the process of stop-drop-roll, Valor slashed his Fire Swords at the troops' SMGs. The machine guns ignited in flames. The troops dropped their blazed guns and retreated. Valor reverted his hands and exited the sword shop. He looked around the deserted mall. He remembered something.

"Violet." He thought, running to the department she was in.

* * *

Meanwhile;

"Hmm, I wonder if Tony will love this."

Violet, browsing at some clothes, did not notice people eluding the store. Suddenly, she heard a person speak to her. She turned around and saw about twenty troops pointing machine guns at her

"Violet Parr, come quietly with us and no one gets hurt."

"What did I do? Why are you arresting me?"

"Look kid. We're just doing our job. Now come with us." One troop commanded. Violet just froze. "I SAID COME WITH US!"

Violet stayed frozen. The troops started to fire at her. Violet had no choice but to form a force field around her. The bullets ricocheted off the field and dispersed everywhere. She winced but still kept the force field up. She later turned invisible and ran into the changing room.

"Search this entire area." commanded one troop.

As the soldiers searched, Violet slipped into her purple super suit and put on her mask. She left the changing room, only to see a troop pointing his SMG right at her body. She was petrified. Violet, now Invisigirl, looked at her hands. They were perfectly invisible. Still, she was terrified by the fact that a gun was pointed right at her.

"Sir, she isn't here anymore. We can't find her anywhere." said a soldier, pointing his gun somewhere else.

"Impossible, she must be in here." said a troop. "It's not like she is invisible, even to our technology. After all, we have our heat-seeking goggles . . . "

The troop was interrupted with a sharp kick from Invisigirl to the chin. The troop was sent to the ground. The other troops saw this and pointed their guns to the area around the fallen troop.

"Fire you idiots, Invisigirl is here."

The troops didn't comply. Instead, they just looked and sighed at their fallen comrade.

"Uh sir, we have infrared goggles. There is no possible way that Invisigirl can be here." said a troop.

While the troops were busy arguing, an invisible Invisigirl slipped out of the store. Once she exited and materialized, she saw her entire family fighting off the SWAT troops. Suddenly, Dash came up to her, carrying Jack-Jack in his arms.

"Violet, there are troops everywhere. What do we do?"

"Dash, run and take Jack-Jack and find a safe place for him."

In a blink of an eye, Dash sprinted as fast as he could out of the mall, carrying Jack-Jack in his arms. Invisigirl turned and saw many troops approaching her. She was about to turn invisible went Valor jumped in front of her and took out his V Sword. The troops rapidly fired their SMGs at the two Supers. Valor blocked all the bullets with his blade and Invisigirl with her force field. Valor ran toward the soldiers and slashed at their bodies, wounding them. Invisigirl kicked one SWAT troop in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Valor continued to slash some more at some soldiers, but every time more soldiers fall, even more would take its place. Still, Valor and Invisigirl kept attacking. Valor just slashed at a soldier's body, then a kick to Valor's chin sent him to the ground. Invisigirl ran to his aid. The troops aimed their machine guns at the two Supers. Invisigirl was about to form a field around herself and Valor, until she saw a car hurling toward them.

"Vi, look out!" Valor screamed. He rolled out of the way and his sister ran.

The car landed on top of many troops. Valor and Invisigirl looked up and saw that it was their dad, Mr. Incredible, who hurled the car. Valor ran toward his parents, slashing at every troop who blocked his way. Invisigirl followed after him.

"Dad!" both proclaimed.

"Hey kids, looks like you could use some help."

The troops ran to the family. Elastigirl stretched both her arms and ran toward the troops. She gave all of them a very big clothesline. All the troops retracted and fell. The other three supers ran toward the fallen soldiers. Valor slashed his V Sword at the troops. Some soldiers got on their feet and shot their SMGs at Valor. Invisigirl provided her brother protection with a force field to block all of the bullets. Mr. Incredible managed to avoid all the barrage of bullets fired at him. He jumped over the shooting soldiers. He later gave an incredible punch to all the soldiers. After he knocked out all of the troops, he and his family regrouped. They looked at the regrouping troops.

"Hey guys, you want some more?" asked Valor. "Cause if you do, we got plenty more for you guys."

"That will be enough for the day." said a voice. The troops parted and Senator Bernard Pine emerged. The family was taken aback.

"Senator? What are you doing here?" asked Elastigirl.

"I just came here to do my job. What are you, a family of Supers, doing here? Planning to rob some of the stores?"

"We just came here to do some shopping and a little family time." answered Invisigirl. "We aren't here to . . . "

"LIAR!" shouted Senator Pine.

"Dude, what is your problem?" asked Valor, approaching Senator Pine. The troops raised and aimed their SMGs at the advancing Super, but Senator waved a hand signaling them to lower their weapons. Valor went right on talking. "Why do you keep trying to make us go back into hiding? What is it about Supers that you despise so much?"

"You Supers know why I do this." Valor responded by shaking his head. Senator Pine continued. "The world is better off without you ruining our day."

"What are you talking about?" inquired Invisigirl.

"Fools, are you Supers more feebleminded than us humans are?" he started to leave. "One day, you supers will pay for what you did."

As the troops left the messed up mall, Valor and Invisigirl looked at the mess they made because of the brawl.

"Mom, dad, what did we do to him that makes him act this way?" asked Invisigirl.

"Honey, when I threw that car to Syndrome's plane, well . . . we'll talk later. For now, let's get out of here."

As the family drove home, Michael and Violet looked over the horizon. They didn't know what was going to happen, but they know this. Senator Bernard Pine is a vindictive person, and he will do anything to rid all Supers from the earth.


	4. Family Confession

**Family Confession**

During the trip home, things have been very quiet. No one had said a word. When they got home, everyone got out of the car and went to their respective rooms. The family changes out of their Super Suits and into regular clothes. While Michael and Violet worked on their homework, Helen and Bob made dinner. About an hour later, the Parrs sat down and ate. It was, for them, the quietest dinner they ever had. Even baby Jack-Jack was silent the entire dinner. After everyone put away their dishes, the kid went to their rooms while Helen and Bob washed the dishes. After about an hour of working on homework, Violet decided to take a shower. Afterwards, she dried off and slipped into a couple of lilac colored pajamas. She later heard a knock on her door. She answered it, and right in front of her, was Michael, all washed and in his pajamas.

"Hey Vi." He said.

"Hey Michael. What's up?"

"Well, it's just that, mom and dad want to have a talk with all of us, including Dash." He said walking to their parent's room.

Violet followed after him. They entered their parents' room.

"Mom, dad, what is this about?" Violet wondered.

After about a moment of complete silence, Helen answered her daughter's question. "Kids, this is about what happened earlier today at the mall." She went on. "As you probably know, Senator Bernard Pine continues to express his hatred to us Supers. You all should know that he is also the father of Buddy Pine, a.k.a. Syndrome."

"So what does this have to do with us?" asked Dash.

"Well, do you remember when Syndrome attempted to kidnap our little Jack-Jack?" asked Helen, tickling the little baby. The kids nodded.

"Well, after your mom saved Jack-Jack, Syndrome threatened he will one day get our little baby." Bob explained. "I couldn't let him endanger him or our family again, so I threw a car up at his plane. I guess the impact sent him flying to the turbine area. That's when his cape got caught and killed him."

"So, exactly **how** does this have to do with us?" asked Violet, repeating Dash's question.

"Sweetie, when we were at the funeral for grandpa, how did you feel?" asked Helen.

Violet looked down and hung her head. "I felt guilty and . . . "

"No honey, besides that. We know it wasn't your fault."

"I felt terrible, grieved, anguished." She answered.

"Well," Bob continued, "when Buddy's dad heard the news that his son was killed, he also felt saddened, lamentable, and angry. He blamed us Supers for his death. From that day forward, he cursed all Supers for everything bad in the world."

"So Senator Bernard Pine just hates us because he thinks we killed his son?"

"Think about it Michael. I mean, if by chance Violet was killed by Nightmare, how would you feel?"

Michael looked at his sister. He said nothing. Violet wrapped her arm around her brother.

"I guess he wants revenge." said a worried Dash.

"I'm afraid so." said Helen.

Bob consoled his family. "It's okay everyone. As long as we're together, everything will be alright. After all, we are of course . . . "

"**THE INCREDIBLES!"** shouted the kids.

Afterwards, everyone left to their rooms. Violet, however went over to Michael's room and decided to talk to him. Once Violet entered his room, he found her brother sharpening and polishing his V Sword.

"How ya doin'?" she asked.

"Fine." Michael answered, looking out the window.

Violet nodded. "Hey Michael, did you ever think about what mom and dad said? I mean about . . . you know, Senator Pine seeking eternal vengeance?"

Michael looked at the clock. "It's getting late Violet. We can talk later in the morning."

As Violet left the room, Michael sheathed his sword and put it away. The two went to bed but it was hours before they fell asleep.


	5. Condemnation

**Condemnation**

Everyone woke the next morning, got changed, and went downstairs for breakfast. Unlike yesterday, everyone was all happy and cheerful. Every thing felt like nothing can go wrong with the day. The entire family had their favorite: pancakes with syrup for breakfast. And everyone was smiling.

"Hey Dash," said Bob, "can you get the paper for . . . "

At that very moment, Dash was up on his way to get the paper. Five seconds later, he came back.

"Hey dad, looks like we all got a present." said Dash. He went to the table and showed the family a brown package.

"That's nice honey." said Helen. "Who is it from?"

"It doesn't say. The label says, "Open at 12:00pm." said Dash.

"Well, finish your breakfast and, when the time comes, you can open it." Helen replied.

* * *

The family finished their breakfast. While Violet helped her mom wash the dishes, and while Bob sat and watched TV, Michael and Dash waited anxiously for the time to open the mysterious package.

"How much time do we have left?" asked Dash.

Michael glanced at the clock. "About thirty minutes."

"THIRTY MINUTES?" Dash complained. "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO FOR THIRTY MINUTES?"

"Well for one thing, you can stop screaming in my ear."

"What's all the screaming about?" asked Violet, joining her two brothers.

"Nothing really." said Michael.

For about twenty endless minutes, the kids just sat around, doing nothing. Finally, impatient little Dash got up and took the package in his hands.

"Well, not that I can't wait ten more minutes or something like that, but I want to see what's inside."

"Dash, what do you think you are doing?" wondered Violet. "It said not to open it until 12:00."

"Come Vi," said Michael. "Let him open it."

Dash ripped the paper, revealing the item inside the package. It was a little LCD hologram TV screen. The screen was blank.

"So, where is the power button?" asked Dash.

"I don't know." said Violet.

The kids waited ten more minutes. Finally, the screen showed a very faint image. It took a while, but once the kids got a clear view, they were surprised to see . . . an angry, glaring Senator Pine on the LCD.

* * *

In the living room;

"Honey, get over here. Senator Pine is on TV." cried Bob.

Helen entered the room. It was the same screening that was on the LCD that the kids were looking at.

"Honey, change the channel. I don't like what I'm seeing right now." exclaimed Helen.

Bob tried to flip through the channels but every channel he flipped through showed the same thing. He tried to turn it off but he couldn't. Senator Pine started to speak on both the TV and the LCD.

"_This is a death sentence for every Super on this earth. In exactly three days from now, you will be wiped off the face of the earth. Missiles containing a venomous toxic will be launched, killing all with at least an ounce of Super in their body. At long last, I plan to give you a taste of my revenge. All of you ungrateful Supers, who took everything away from me, will pay for what you have done!"_

Senator Pine's last words made the screen on the LCD go blank. The kids looked at each other in reverence. Violet finally called to her parents.

"Mom, dad, we . . . "

Helen went over to a frightened Violet and locked her in a tight embrace. "I know honey. We saw that same thing on the TV."

At that moment, Dash ran and hid behind his father, and Violet started to cry. Michael, instead, had a look of rebellion and determination.

"That's it! I had it with this guy. I'm not gonna let this thing stand. Something must be done."

"Michael," said Helen, "what **can we** do? You are talking about a very powerful, political person. There is no way anyone can win against him."

"Well, someone gotta do something. I mean, I can't let him just eliminate all . . .

(DING DONG!)

The doorbell rang and Dash went to answer it. On the Parr's doorstep, was Tony Rydinger and Rick Dicker.

"Hi there Dash." greeted Rick.

"Hi Rick."

"Tony!" gasped Violet.

Violet and Tony went over to each other and gave a great big hug. Michael went over to the two.

"Hey Tony."

"Hey Michael. So good to see you again." Tony turned to Violet, who now was crying.

"Tony, you should've seen it. There was this guy, and he. . ."

Tony put a finger over Violet's lips. "Don't worry Vi. I know. Some guy wants to kill you and all other Super Heroes around the world. It was shown on television monitors all around the world." He began to give Violet a big hug. "I'd never let him do anything to you, never." The two continued to cry and embrace.

Meanwhile, Rick talked to the parents. "As you probably heard, Senator has finally gone too far by threatening Supers all around the globe. Believe me when I say that the President is doing all he can in his power to make sure that everything will be alright."

"Thank you for the assurance Rick." said Bob. "But isn't there a certain reason why you are here?"

"Yes. The President request that the NSA would send their two best Supers to take down Senator Pine. So I was hoping. Would Valor and Invisigirl be willing to take this assignment?"


	6. Reassurance

**Reassurance**

Everyone in the family was shocked to hear that they want Michael and Violet to go and confront Senator Bernard Pine. For about a couple minutes, the house was silent. Finally, Michael spoke.

"Sure. I would be honored to go and . . . I mean, if it's okay with my family."

Bob looked at his wife. She gazed back with worrying eyes. "Rick, I am a little worried. A lot of pressure will be put on them." She looked at Micah, then at Violet, then back at Rick. Helen gave a smile and a nod. "But for all of the Supers out there, we give Michael and Violet special permission."

Rick smiled and everyone cheered. Everyone, except Violet.

"No, I don't want to go!" she proclaimed.

Everyone was taken aback. "Why not?" asked Helen.

"BECAUSE I DON'T!" Violet screamed. At that moment, she broke into tears and darted into her room.

"Man, what a crybaby." joked Dash.

"Dash, be nice to your sister. Can you see she is having a hard time right now?" Helen glared at Dash. She then looked at the direction Violet sprinted in. "I'll go talk to her."

"No Mrs. Parr, I'll talk to her." Tony said, going toward Violet's room. Tony enters Violet's room, only to find her on a bed, with her face in a pillow, sobbing her heart out. Tony sits on her bed right by her. "Vi, what's wrong?"

"I'm not going out there." She said, with her face still buried in her pillow.

"Why not Vi? Your family is counting on you, Michael is counting on you, I am counting on you. Why don't you want to do this?"

Vi looked at Tony with affectionate, sobbing eyes. "Tony . . . I . . . well . . . I'm just . . . I'm scared." She stammered.

"Scared? Vi, you are the one bravest person I know. Why are you so scared?"

Tony, what would happen if I fail? I mean, I won't see you again. I don't want that to happen. I can't live without you Tony. I mean . . . "

Violet continued to cry. Tony smiled and walked over to Violet's closet. He searched until he found her violet/purple Super Suit. He then went to her dresser and took her pink headband. He then sat by Violet.

"Vi. I may sound like your mom, but listen for me. You are a strong girl Vi. Your parents are proud of you, your siblings are proud of you, I am proud of you. I mean, you defeated a ruthless, fierce villain. If you can beat Nightmare, I'm sure you can handle this." Violet looked at her boyfriend. Tony wiped a tear off her face and slipped Violet's headband on her head. "Vi, I love you. You know that. Just remember, our love for each other will overcome whatever lies ahead."

Violet looked at Tony. "Tony, you are talking about Supers all over the world counting on me. What would happen if I fail? It's just so hard on me right now."

"Vi, whatever your dilemma is right now, always think about me. I will always be with you in that little special place of yours. That is your heart. Also, we all know Supers all over the world will be counting on you. You are being faced with a lot of pressure right now."

As Violet gazed at Tony with affectionate, loving eyes, Michael entered Violet's room. "Don't worry Vi. Everything will be alright, as long as we, you loved ones, and you believe. Believe that you won't fail."

"You really think so? You think I will succeed and will return here safe and sound?" wondered Violet.

"Listen Vi. We believe that you can make it through this. After all, you do have your brother to guide and help you. But let me ask you something. Haven't I ever told you how much I love you and how much I'll miss you?"

Violet's eyes widened. "No." she replied.

"Vi, every time you we are in a room together, I always get this warm feeling in my body. A feeling that only you can generate. Plus, I think of you everyday. You are the most amazing person I ever laid my eyes on. You make the sunshine, the flowers bloom and the air smell fresh. Remember, no matter where you are, I will be their for you. I'll be there for the person who makes all my sadness just fade away."

"Violet," Michael made one last conclusion, "You can do it. Utilize the courage that we both used together in our fight with Nightmare and now apply it to our situation right now."

At that moment, she wiped away her tears, took her suit, and walked out of the room. She went over to Rick.

"Okay, I'm in."


	7. Trip to Nomanisan

**Trip to Nomanisan**

Michael and Violet slipped on their suits and said their farewells to their family. Violet's farewell to Tony was the longest. They locked each other in their tearful hug for five minutes.

"Be careful out there Vi." cried Tony.

"Don't worry Tony. I'll be okay."

As the two let go, they slowly backed away from each other. Tears were shedding from both Tony and Violet. Their solemn goodbye was interrupted by Dash.

"VI, WOULD YOU HURRY UP? YOU ALREADY WASTED HALF AN HOUR OF OUR TIME!"

"Shut up, you little insect." replied Violet, making her way toward Rick's limo. The last thing she did before the limo took off, was she blew a kiss toward Tony.

* * *

While on their way to Municiberg Airport, Rick explained their mission. "The NSA has called you two, Valor and Invisigirl, the agency's best Supers, to terminate this threat that jeopardizes the lives of many supers. Right now, I'm taking both of you to the airport. Further details will be explained."

"Exactly why are we going to the airport? Are we going to Washington D.C.?" asked Valor.

"Unfortunately, that was our intentional destination. Senator Pine eluded that place and went to his unknown base. We might not have a lead where he is, but our spies reported some strange activity coming from Nomanisan Island. An expert will explain the details along the way."

The limo parked and the two supers were greeted by a woman with platinum blonde hair. "Hello Valor and Invisigirl." She greeted.

"Hi Mirage." greeted Invisigirl. "Nice to see you again."

"Well, no time now. Time is of the essence. Lets go."

The teenaged supers boarded a plane similar to the manta jet in the movie. After they took off, Mirage explained the details of their assignment.

"As you probably know, Senator Bernard Pine plans to fire missiles containing deadly toxic, fatal to Supers but immune to humans. Senator plans to launch the missiles, which will crash onto every continent. The toxic will be released, killing every Super who inhales the deadly gas."

"Mirage, could you please explain a little more about the deadly gas and how we can stop it?" inquired Invisigirl.

"Senator Pine went all around the world to find any person who despises Supers. Some of those people are scientists and chemists. After a time of researching and testing, they finally created a toxic that is fateful to Supers. Although deadly, the toxic has a short life span, meaning that if you stop the missiles from launching, time will eventually wear the toxic out. The launch site is in unknown area and no one knows where it is. Your mission should be clear by now"

"So basically, you want us to investigate the island recovering any information we can on how to stop the missiles from launching and where the hidden base is."

"Exactly." replied Mirage. "Well you two, we're coming in for a landing. Fasten your seatbelts." said Mirage.

* * *

The manta jet arrived in Nomanisan Island. It landed in a vast open area. Once the jet landed, the two supers unbuckled and departed the jet.

"We will pick you guys up in about 24 hours. Be prepared to report what you find. Oh, one more thing. Don't die. Though deserted, Nomanisan can still be full of surprises." Mirage warned.

"Oh, thanks." Both said, making their way toward Syndrome's old facility.


	8. Island Exploration

**Island Exploration**

After a couple minutes after they landed, Valor and Invisigirl arrived at the entrance of Syndrome's facility. They stared at the gigantic structure.

"Well, this is it." said Valor.

"Yeah." His sister replied. "Are we going in?"

Valor nodded. He took out his V Sword and started carving a little entryway. When he was finished, an entrance was formed from the door. Afterwards, they both went inside.

"Next time someone purchases this big island, I'll buy them a new door." Valor said. Invisigirl laughed a little. He continued. "Okay, what do you want to do? Want to split up and cover more ground or stick together?"

"I actually don't really know. I been to this place once and I don't really know my way around here."

"Well, this is my first time on this island. Since we both aren't very familiar with this place, let's stick together."

Invisigirl agreed. Both went around and ransacked every room they encountered. For hours, they went through doors and search rooms. Sometimes, they would get confused and would get very lost.

"Crap, it's like a maze in here." complained Invisigirl.

"Yeah, but we have to keep searching."

They kept on ransacking through each room they came to. After they finished with the floor they were on, they would head up to the next level above them. Both Valor and Invisigirl repeated the same the same process for the next floor.

"Hey Michael, can we take a break, my feet hurt." asked Invisigirl.

"Well, let's search through two more rooms, then we can take five."

Reluctantly, she agreed. They went up to one door and found out that it was just a bathroom.

"Oh crap." pouted Valor.

"You can say that again."

The two teenaged Supers went over to the next door. When they got to it, Valor came to a halt.

"What is it Michael?" asked Invisigirl.

"Hey Violet. Haven't we searched this room before?" he wondered, pointing toward the door.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Because, either you forgot to close the door, or someone was here before us."

Invisigirl looked at the door. It was open. She too was surprised. Both went inside. They found the room was a mess.

"This is Syndrome's office." said Invisigirl.

"Wow, this Syndrome person must be a very unorganized person. Makes you wonder if he has ever in his life ever cleaned his room before." Valor laughed.

Syndrome's office was a mess. From the view of the Supers, it looked like a tornado hit the office. Papers were all over the floor and dust was all over the place. Valor and Invisigirl couldn't help but sneeze when they entered the room.

"Weird." said Invisigirl. She later felt something by her foot. She looked down and saw a green computer disk. "Hey Michael, look what I found." She said, picking up the disk.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but I get a feeling that this disk may be the answer to all of our problems."

Valor and Invisigirl went over to the computer on Syndrome's desk. Invisigirl sat down and inserted the disk. After she did, two files appeared on the screen.

"Michael, we got two files. We got a file called Project S.A.P.I.E.N.S. and a journal. What do want to see first?"

"Check out the journal. We might obtain more information on Senator Pine and his motive for doing this."

Violet double clicked on the journal file, and an entry appeared on the screen. She began to read it.

I don't really know what happened, or what I did wrong as a father. Was it a mistake to let Buddy pursue his dream on helping people? Was it an error to let Buddy be a Super Hero obsessor? I thought one day he would benefit all of mankind. But he later got obsessed with Super Heroes, especially Mr. Incredible. He became his biggest fan. Now I knew. He wanted to be a Super Hero and save the world. Unfortunately for me, he would spend countless hours in his room inventing new inventions to use in his "fight against evil". I don't remember the last time we did something together. I felt isolated from my son. He even told me he would rather go save the world than anything else. Then, one day, he was brought home for failing to foil a robbery with Mr. Incredible. All of the sudden, my son started to change. He lost interest in his idol, Mr. Incredible, and his ambition later grew. Then, he disappeared, vanished, gone. He left me a note telling me that he "went out to seek his fortune and he will always love his family". Strangely enough, other Supers just vanished a week after Buddy left. I never saw my son again. Not until a big octopus-like robot attacked Metroville. I saw my son, dressed in a Super Suit fighting that giant robot. Unfortunately, the Incredibles family stopped it themselves. I felt sorry for my son, but that's the way life is. I thought Buddy was going to come home to me just for old time sake after the battle with that big robot. I was entirely grieved to hear, the next day, that my son was killed. I couldn't bear the fact that he died, just for his obsession of Supers. I went insane, and I couldn't control myself. If it weren't for those Supers that mesmerize my son's mind he would still be alive and well . . . yes, the Supers. The Supers killed my son. They made him obsessed Super Hero work. And they committed everything wrong in the world. One day, I will avenge you Buddy. I vow to perish the Supers, who took you away from me. I promise.

"Whoa," complemented Valor. "I can't help but feel sorry for the guy."

"I know. I sorta pity him too."

After a moment of silence, Valor requested, "Vi, check out the other file. The one called Project S.A.P.I.E.N.S."

Invisigirl went over to the other file and double clicked it. On the screen appeared the letters S.A.P.I.E.N.S, which stood for: Supers Annihilation Project In Earth's Natural Superiority. Valor and Invisigirl looked with awe as they research deeper into Senator Pine's plan. They look up a boarded plan on the obliteration of the supers. It shows that missiles with the deadly toxic will be launched to every continent around the globe. Valor and Invisigirl found out that the launch site was in a rocky, mountainous region in Colorado.

"Well, at least we know where the launch site is." stated Invisigirl.

"Wow, that is some advanced stuff." said Valor.

"Hey look at this. There's a folder here that says "codes."

Invisigirl dragged the mouse to the folder. After she double clicked it, the two supers found two codes on the screen. One says how to activate it and, surprisingly, another says how to deactivate it.

"Um, Violet, why do I get this feeling that we're in danger now."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Senator Pine needs this disk to launch the missiles. He probably might be coming back here to get this thing back."

Invisigirl looked at her brother. "Michael, we have to go, now."

In an instant, Invisigirl took the disk, and she and Valor dashed out of the room and down the stairs. Once again they got lost. They couldn't find the door they came from.

"Michael, don't tell me you're lost."

Valor drew his V Sword from his sheathe. "Okay I won't. Hang on!"

Valor sliced his sword at the wall. He sliced through several walls until both he and Invisigirl were out of the base and outside. What they saw completely surprised her. An army of SWAT troops, the ones that attacked the Incredibles family at the mall, were all pointing their SMGs at the two Supers


	9. SWAT Team Showdown

**SWAT Team Showdown**

Both Valor and Invisigirl looked at the surrounding troops. Valor brandished his V Sword and Invisigirl put her hands up in ready position.

"Drop the sword and put your hands in the air." commanded a troop.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop, time out." said Valor. "Now, let's just talk. I. . ."

"Listen kid, drop your weapon and no one gets hurt." instructed the troop once again.

"Say what?" Valor replied. "Look man, we aren't looking for any trouble. Now let us pass."

"You know, for a young Super, you sure are incredibly defiant." said a voice. The troops parted, revealing Senator Bernard Pine. "I'm surprised to see you two here. But enough of this. You have something of mine, and I want it back."

"Oh you mean this?" Invisigirl took the disk and shows it to Senator Pine and the SWAT team. "Well, you aren't getting it."

"Insolent little brat. Give it to me right now before . . . "

"Before what?" Valor challenged. "You think we're scared of you?"

Angrily Senator Bernard Pine turns toward the troops. "Soldiers." He said. That command made all the troops aim their guns at the two teenaged supers.

"DON'T MOVE A FINGER!" shouted Invisigirl. She took the disk and held it in her hand. "You kill us, and you can say good bye to your dream of Super obliteration. After all, you need this to launch the missiles."

Senator Pine glared then smiled. "And you need it to deactivate it. Soldiers, get them!"

At that very moment, the troops started to release an outpour of bullets on the two Supers. Fortunately, Invisigirl put up a force field just in time to shield herself and Valor from the barrage of a great number of bullets. The enemy's fire ricocheted off of the force field. The impact of the bullets, however, sent a slight jolt of pain into Invisigirl's body and made her wince. Still, she kept her field up. Finally, the troops ran out of bullets. Both Valor and Invisigirl found the opportunity to strike. Valor charged to a group of troops reloading their SMGs. He went and slashed his V Sword at the troops' bodies. The slash created a deep wound, and sent that group of troops to the ground. Invisigirl ran toward another group of soldiers. She jumped into the center of the group. The SWAT troops, now with loaded guns, surrounded the purple suited heroine. Invisigirl smiled and turned invisible. The troops smiled and pointed their guns to the spot where they thought she was standing. Unfortunately, Invisigirl was lying on the ground. As a result, when the troops discharged their guns, they ended up shooting and each other instead. When the troops collapsed to the ground, Invisigirl got up and contemplated the downed troops. She suddenly turned and saw some troops aim their SMGs at her. She quickly formed a force field before the troops fired. Valor turned and saw his sister's field getting pounded by the onslaught of bullets. After he slashed one more troop, he rushed over to Invisigirl's aid. Valor dashed to the firing SWAT troops. The troops saw him coming, aimed, and fired their SMGs at him. As he ran toward the discharging troops, Valor deflects all the bullets by spinning his sword like a propellor. He quickly went to the soldiers and slashed his Star Sword at the bodies of the SWAT troops. As they fell to the ground, Valor turned and saw some more troops aiming their guns at him.

"Man, are you guys tired yet?" Valor asked, sheathing his sword and transforming his hand into his Beam Sword. "Cause if you still want some, we got plenty more to give."

Valor charged up his Beam Sword and fired a Sonic Slash at the targeted troops. The blast sent troops to the ground, cringing in pain. Invisigirl formed a force field ball around herself, like the Incrediball. She, thanks to Valor, was projected to a group of troops, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"Yeah!" she cheered. "Beat that."

"You know what? I will." Valor answered, charging up his Beam Sword.

Valor projected a Sonic Slash, which was fired at a group of troops. The blasted knocked many soldiers down in pain. Valor reverted his Beam Sword back to a regular hand. He took out his V Sword to slash at the SWAT troops' bodies. Meanwhile, Invisigirl saw many troops surrounding her. She formed a force field around herself. She later expanded it, sending all nearby troops flying everywhere. Invisigirl turned to see how her brother was doing. Valor, after he slashed a troop with his blade, sheathed his sword. Invisigirl saw Senator Pine creep behind Valor with a handgun in his hand.

"MICHAEL, BEHIND YOU!" she screamed, but it was too late. Senator Bernard Pine, with the handle of the handgun, whacked Valor on the head, knocking him out. "NO!" she cried, rushing to her brother's aid.

"Valor," he said, gazing at the unconscious Super, "you are a brave person, I'll admit. You just volunteered to be the first Super to be exterminated by my hand." He pointed his gun at Valor's head.

Fortunately, Invisigirl leapt in front of Valor, levitated, and formed a force field around herself and her brother, deflecting the bullet. Unfortunately, the other troops fired their SMGs at the force field. She began to whimper in pain as her force field kept getting pounded with bullets. She started to grow a little weary..

"Please, stop." She began to plead.

The troops ignored her pleas. Instead, they kept on firing. Invisigirl struggled to keep her force field up. She was about to give up, when a bombardment of bombs came out of the sky. They landed around the area of Invisigirl's force field. She looked up and saw the troops ceased their fire. They looked up at the sky and saw no more falling bombs.

"Looking for me?" said a voice.

The troops looked up and saw a person. He jumped and landed in front of Invisigirl's force field. He was a Super, about the age of fifteen. He was wearing a dark blue helmet with a black mask. He had on a blue Super Suit with a light blueish V on his chest. In addition, he had on dark blue gloves, and dark blue boots. In addition, he was equipped with two plasma guns.

"Great, another freak in tights." laughed a soldier.

"I'm more than just a person in tights." said the Super.

"Enough of this." said Senator Pine. "Kill him."

The troops fired, but in the nick of time, the Super fired a red-laser-like shield from his plasma gun. The bullets fired bounced off the shield and flew in all directions. The Super drew his other plasma gun and fired a lightning bolt from the gun. The bolt shocked many troops, and they collapsed to the ground.

"Had enough or would you want some more?" inquired the Super.

Senator Pine stepped forward. "You Supers might've won this battle, but in the end, I will win the war. I'll get that disk, if it's the last thing I do."

The troops retreated and left Nomanisan Island. Invisigirl looked at the Super and back at the knocked out Valor.

"It's getting dark. We better camp here for the night and leave early in the morning." said the Super, watching the sun set. "He'll be back."

"Okay." Invisigirl agreed. "Thank you so much uh . . . um . . . "

"Please, don't hurt yourself." He said.

"Sorry. By the way, I'm Invisigirl."

"Well, nice to meet you." He said, shaking her hand. "And one more thing. You can call me Vigor."


	10. Vigor

**Vigor**

While Vigor gathered the firewood for the night, Invisigirl stayed and watched over Valor. After about five minutes or so, Vigor returned carrying a large bundle of wood. He drew out his plasma gun. He aimed it at the cluster of firewood. Vigor fired a blaze of fire from his plasma gun. After the wood was ignited, he spun his gun around and blew the smoke coming out of his gun. Afterwards, after he put his gun away back into his hulster, he turned over to Invisigirl, who was looking at his knocked out brother.

"How is he doing?" she asked.

"He'll live," Vigor replied, "unfortunately."

"Wait, what?" Invisigirl inquired.

"He'll be okay, which is good news for you and bad news for me" he said. "HEY VALOR, WAKE UP!"

At that very moment, Vigor drew out his plasma gun once again. He fired a large jet stream of water to Valor's face. He woke up in an instant, all drenched and soaked.

"What . . . huh . . . who the . . . what the . . . " he stuttered. He looked up and saw Vigor. "Oh no, not you again."

"Yes, Valor, we meet once again." Vigor fired another jet stream of water to Valor.

"FOR GOD SAKE, I'M AWAKE OKAY?"

"Sorry, but I always wanted to do that."

The three Supers gathered around the campfire. Valor and Vigor continually stared at each other. Invisigirl notices this and decides to start a conversation.

"So, uh Vigor, tell us about yourself."

"He is a jerk, a creep and you don't want to meet him." disrupted Valor.

"Excuse me, but what was that about yourself?" he laughed and Valor just glared at him. "Anyways, as you already know, my name is Vigor. I am a Super, very much like you guys."

"Tell us something we don't know." interrupted Valor.

"SHUT UP OKAY, MICHAEL?" shouted Invisigirl.

"Michael huh, for a long time, he has been called Valor. Since when did you get a stupid name like that?"

As he continued to laugh, Valor stared at him and scowled. Invisigirl went over to Vigor.

"Well, it seems like you can be trusted. My real name is Violet."

"Violet . . . Violet . . . my god that is a wonderful, fantastic name." remarked Vigor.

"Don't get any ideas, she already has a boyfriend, now be useful to us and just leave." threatened Valor.

"Sorry, I can't do that." He replied. "Anyways, now that I know everyone's real name, I guess it's fair that I tell you mine. My real name is Connor. And, like I said, I am a Super like all of you. As you know, I carry these two plasma guns wherever. I go. I have the ability to fire anything, from any gun, just as long as I concentrate and become one with what I discharge you know what I mean? If you guys want, I can show you what I can do."

"Please do." said an excited Invisigirl.

"Fine, whatever." Valor reluctantly agreed.

Vigor, with his drawn plasma gun, pointed his gun up into the sky. He shot a shower of flowers, roses, and, Invisigirl's favorite: violets. It rained down on the teenage heroine, who was amazed at the sight. With his other gun, he aimed right at Valor. Vigor fired and out came a fist the size of Mr. Incredible. It collided with Valor and it sent him crashing through a series of trees. Vigor and, surprisingly, Invisigirl just laughed and laughed. Invisigirl wiped away her tears of laughter.

"Wow, Connor, that was mean."

"Yeah? Well maybe after being a loser all his life, I'm sure he deserved it." Invisigirl and Vigor continued to laugh. "Violet, it's getting late. We better get some sleep. We only got tomorrow and the day after that to stop Senator Pine."

"Okay, I'm going to find Michael, just to make sure he's okay."

"If he isn't," joked Vigor, "then PARTY AT MY PLACE!"

* * *

Invisigirl followed the trail of crashed trees. She kept walking till she found Valor angrily slicing up a tree he crashed through.

"Hey Michael." greeted Invisigirl. Valor gave her a petrifying glare. "Uh, how ya doing?"

"Why do you care?"

"Michael, what's wrong with you? Why do you hate him so much?"

He didn't tell you huh?" Valor asked. Invisigirl shook her head. "Well, it happened about, maybe two years ago. Back when my father, Nightmare, was still alive. He was about to take over a city. I was going to stop him myself, but later, I had to team up with Connor, a.k.a.: Vigor."

"So what does this have to do with you hating him. I mean, he's such a cool guy."

"Well, it was the day when Nightmare was going to attack. Both Connor and I were ready to fight him. Unfortunately, we never really got along. We always fight, wanting to get our way. Ineptly, our ability on not working together almost got both of us killed. We got our butts pummeled by my dad. Amazingly, we were able to foil his plan. After he retreated, everyone congratulated Connor and I on what a good job we did. We got a medal for stopping my father. Still, we kept on fighting. We argued on who got more glory and who did more work. Finally, we went our separate ways. I never saw him again, til now."

"Michael, times change, and people change. Just forgive and forget."

"Easy for you to say. I still hate that guy." He said as he gazed at the sky. "Look, it's getting late. Go back to camp and get some sleep."

It's okay. I'll stay with you."

Both laid on the ground, trying to get some sleep. Valor didn't know. In order to take down Senator Pine, he will have to rely on Vigor more than ever.


	11. Back to the Mainland

**Back to the Mainland**

It was about 5:00 in the morning when Vigor woke up. He quickly got up and went to find Valor and Invisigirl. He didn't get really far. He saw both Valor and Invisigirl sleeping right by each other.

"Hey, hey wake up." He said, nudging at Invisigirl.

"Huh, what?" she awoke. "Oh, hi Connor."

Vigor pointed his plasma gun at Valor, who was sound asleep. He sprayed a powerful jet stream of water to him. Valor awoke all soaked, cold and wet.

"M. . .m. . .must . . . y. . . . you . . . k. . . . k. . . . k. . . . keep . . . p. . . . doing . . . th. . . . that" he said, shivering.

Vigor said nothing. He simply smiled. "Well, now that you're awake, let's get outta here."

"Uh, how are we supposed to when we don't have a plane?" inquired Invisigirl.

"Simple, I flew over here. And correction, we do have a plane. Come on, I'll show you."

Valor and Invisigirl followed Vigor into the jungle. They walked til they found a plane. It was a biplane, but it only had room for two people.

"Great, one problem though, there is three of us . . . and only two seats." stated Invisigirl.

"Don't worry Vi. I found the solution to our problem" said Valor, who just turned toward to Vigor. "Well Connor, thank you so much, but we have to go." Both Vigor and Invisigirl glared at Valor. "WHAT!"

"Nice try Michael, but like it or not, he's coming with us."

"Yeah, besides, it's my plane and I am the only one out of the three of us that can actually fly it. So, I make the decisions around here. And speaking of decisions, I get to decide who gets to actually ride in the plane."

"Well, since Connor is the pilot, he has to ride. And since I'm a girl, it's only common courtesy that I ride as well."

"SAY WHAT!" questioned Valor.

"You heard her Michael. I guess we will have to leave you here." ridiculed Vigor.

"Not so fast." interrupted Invisigirl. "I don't know about any of you guys, but no one is going to be left behind."

"You are asking for the impossible Violet." said Vigor. "We all know you can't leave me here because I'm the only one that can aviate this airplane."

"Yeah, but you can't leave me behind because you know what mom and dad will do to you if they found out that you left your brother behind."

"Wait, wait, you mean tell me that . . . Michael . . . is your . . . brother?" wondered Vigor. "Wow, didn't see that one coming. And . . . wait, I didn't know you had parents Michael. Tell me, is your new mom and dad kind, sweet, and just like Violet, or are they just like you. Now be honest. I don't like lies."

Invisigirl laughed hysterically. Valor was about to draw his sword, but later decided that it wasn't worth it.

"Alright, very funny. But tell me how are we supposed to get all three of us off of Nomanisan when we only have two seats."

"Michael, you can just use your Wind Swords." insinuated Invisigirl.

"Are you crazy? You're talking about flying almost half of the Pacific Ocean. I will be very exhausted afterwards."

"Just use it." said Vigor, boarding the plane. Invisigirl followed after him.

"Idiot." scowled Valor, transforming both hands to his Wind Swords.

* * *

The three Supers flew out of Nomanisan. It was a very long flight over there, but Vigor found interest in mocking and imitating his lifelong rival. As he continued to ridicule him, joke by joke, Invisigirl couldn't help but laugh hysterically the entire trip. Valor, unfortunately, had other problems. Besides doing his best ignoring all the taunting and criticisms, he had an even harder time catching up with Vigor's plane. He struggled to keep up with the plane; but since the plane isn't human, and Valor . . . is, Valor started to tire after about twenty minutes.

"HEY CONNOR, EVER CONSIDERED SLOWING DOWN?" he shouted.

"WHAT?" Vigor shouted back.

"I SAID, EVER CONSIDERED SLOWING DOWN!"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! YOU'RE TOO FAR AWAY. WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

"SLOW DOWN!"

"WHAT?" yelled Vigor.

"SLOW DOWN!"

"WHAT? GO NOW? OKAY!"

Vigor took off at full speed with the plane, leaving Valor all alone. As he continued to scowl, Invisigirl turned toward Vigor.

"Connor, he asked you to slow down. Please don't leave him behind."

"Fine, he is your brother anyways."

Vigor gradually decelerated his plane. He does this til Valor was able to catch up. Suddenly, when he was in reach, Vigor sped up again, making it hard for Valor to catch up.

"Connor!" giggled Invisigirl.

"Sorry, but do we have too?" Vigor complained, slowing down again.

All of the sudden, Valor grabbed onto the tail of the plane. He was exhausted. For many minutes, he panted and coughed.

"Gee Michael, for someone with such high dexterity, you are quite slow." jested Vigor.

"I am going to kill you one day." Valor panted heavily.

"Just ignore him Connor." said Invisigirl. "That is his way of saying sorry."

"Really, to me, it sounded like "I am going to kill you." Both Vigor and Invisigirl laughed as Metroville drew closer and closer. Valor, frustrated by all the laughing, mocking, and taunting, unsheathed his V Sword. He raised it high above his head.

"Michael, what are you doing? Put that sword away now!" commanded Invisigirl.

"Violet, I'm sorry. Connor, DIE!"

With all his rage, he sliced off the tail of the plane. It was sent hurling down to the ground. Valor, with his Star Sword, held onto the edge of Invisigirl's seat for dear life.

"MICHAEL, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" hollered his sister.

"Hang on, we're gonna crash!" said Vigor.

The plane was hurling closer and closer to the ocean below. Before the plane made impact with the water, Valor, Invisigirl, and Vigor jumped out. Quickly, Valor sheathed his sword, and with his Wind Swords, flew to a nearby harbor. Invisigirl formed a force field around herself and floated to where Valor landed. Vigor, however, fired a parachute from his plasma gun and floated to safety. Once he landed, he glared at Valor. Valor glared right back as he took out his V Sword once again.

"You have no idea how long I waited for this." said Valor.

"Bring it on you." Vigor replied, cracking his knuckles.

"Freak."

"Loser."

"Waste of life."

At that moment Valor and Vigor finally began the battle they have so longingly waited for.


	12. Valor vs Vigor

**Valor v.s. Vigor**

Valor and Vigor charged at each other. When they came together, Valor, armed with his V Sword, leapt right over the confused Vigor. Once Valor landed, he swiped his blade at Vigor. However, Vigor quickly drew his plasma gun. He focused and fired out a long blue blade from his plasma gun. With the blade, he blocked Valor's strike. With blades crossed, both stared at each other. Finally, Valor delivered a series of lunges to Vigor. Fortunately, he was able to parry and block all of the attacks. Suddenly, Valor gave his rival a powerful kick to the chest. The impact sent Vigor flying, but he landed on his two feet. Vigor took out his other plasma gun and, with both guns in his grasp, targeted Valor. He discharged a rapid fire of green energy balls to the swordsman Super. Valor saw them coming and slashed his V Sword at every one that came within striking distance. Vigor, firing his guns, slowly advanced toward Valor. Valor continually slashed at every green energy ball that came toward him. Finally, Vigor, still firing his guns, charged right to Valor. Valor, tired and exhausted, tried with all his power to slash at the projectiles. Vigor suddenly came up to him and gave Valor one final blast. Luckily, Valor slashed it just in time. Unluckily for him, Vigor followed it with a knee to Valor's stomach. Later, he kicked him straight to the chin, sending Valor crashing onto a car. Rubbing his hurt back, he sat up, only to find Vigor pointing his gun at the engine of the car Valor was on. Quickly, Valor jumped off it, out of the way before he discharged a green energy ball to the car. The result of the blast hitting the car was a gigantic, loud explosion. Valor landed right in front of Vigor. He sheathed his sword, and Vigor put away one of his plasma gun. Valor's hand formed into his Dark Sword. Vigor aimed his other plasma gun at Valor. Once again, they charged at each other.

"MICHAEL, CONNOR, STOP THIS NOW!" hollered Invisigirl.

Both supers failed to comply. Instead, Valor went running toward Vigor. Vigor fired a boomerang from his gun. Valor saw it and evaded it.

"Ha," laughed Valor, "you missed."

"I don't have to hit you the first time you know. Look behind you."

Valor hesitated and looked back. The boomerang that Vigor fired was coming back. Valor barely managed to avoid it once again, but after he did, Valor went and slashed his Dark Sword at Vigor. Quickly, he evaded the slash and fired a spear from his gun. He thrust it at Valor, but he the swordsman Super parried with his Dark Sword. Invisigirl watches the fight in terror.

"MICHAEL, CONNOR STOP THIS FIGHTING NOW!"screamed Invisigirl.

Unfortunately, Valor and Vigor wouldn't stop. They continued to take their anger out on each other. Valor, with his Dark Sword, and Vigor, with his speared plasma gun, endlessly delivered strikes, blocks, evasions, lunges, and parries. Finally, after Valor slashed his Dark Sword at his rival's head, Vigor ducked and attempted to thrust his speared plasma gun at Valor's legs. Valor tried move his leg out of the way, but he was able to create a deep wound in Valor's right leg. Valor hopped back, grasping his injured leg.

"Ooh, I'm sure that hurt. You want to give up right now?" Vigor panted.

Valor growled and reverted his Dark Sword back to a regular hand. He later transformed his hand to his Ice Swords. "Connor, chill out okay?"

At that moment, Valor charged at Vigor. The pain in his leg was excruciating and unbearable. Still, he kept on slashing his swords. Vigor tried avoid every slash but refused to parry any of Valor's attacks. However, his attacks were aggressive, rapid, and hard to avoid. At last, Valor gave a small cut to Vigor's armed hand. That little cut, however, made his right arm freeze in a block of ice. It was the same arm that he had his plasma gun in his grasp. Vigor recoiled, gazing at his frozen right arm.

"Well, it looks like you just became left handed." laughed Valor.

"You know, you shouldn't be laughing when I have one free hand." grinned Vigor.

He drew, with his free hand, his other plasma gun. He fired it right at Valor, sending him flying and crashing to the ground. He got up, angry and panting. He transformed his hands into his Electric Swords. Vigor grinned and first, fired a small burst of fire at his frozen arm, melting the ice. Then, he fired two lightning bolts at his long time opponent. Valor countered by absorbing the bolt Vigor discharged. Valor slowly advanced to his rival. Vigor tardily retreated away. Finally, Vigor ceased fire. Valor, with his two Electric Swords, rushed to Vigor. With his swords, he swiped them at Vigor. However, he jumped out of the way. Vigor kept jumping and avoiding Valor's electrifying slashes. Finally, Valor accidentally slashed one sword into a tree. The result, he got one sword stuck.

"MICHAEL, CONNOR, CUT IT OUT!" Invisigirl continues to scream. Finally, she got an idea. "Hey, maybe I can stop this." She said, turning invisible.

"Oh shoot." scowled Valor.

"Great, now I finally get to finish you." Vigor declared, pointing his plasma gun at his rival.

Vigor was about to shoot, til Valor reverted his free hand and drew his V Sword. He quickly took one big swipe at the tree, cutting it down. The tree began to fall. Once Valor felt his stuck sword go free, he pulled his blade out and jumped out of the way. Vigor targeted his plasma gun at the tree. He discharged a laser at the tree. The laser sliced the tree in half. When the tree crashed to the ground, Vigor looked at Valor, who had two Fire Swords for hands, ready for combat. Vigor pointed his plasma gun at him and fired a blast of blue fire at Valor. Knowing the flame was too hot for his Fire Swords to handle, the swordsman saw it coming and rolled out of the way. Vigor continued to fire blue flames at Valor. This time, Valor confronted the blast and continually slashed his swords at it.

"Very clever," remarked Vigor, "using your Fire Swords to parry my fire blast. Well, let's turn up the heat, shall we?"

At that moment, Vigor began to expand his fire blast. This made it hard for Valor to slash at. Still, he tried to parry the big roaring blast of flame with his slashes. Finally, the flame was so big and powerful, Valor took it at full blast. As a result, he had burnt marks all over his body. Slowly, despite the burns, the blasts, and the wounded leg, he got to his feet. Afterward, he morphed his hand into a blue light-saber-like Light Sword. Vigor ceased his fire and fired two lances from his plasma guns. For many minutes, they stared at each other. At last, they began to run toward each other. Valor held his sword up, ready to slash, and Vigor brandished his lances. They executed their strikes, but in the nick of time, Invisigirl reappeared between the two. She put a force field around herself, stopping the attack. Valor, instead of slashing at his original target, Vigor, slashed his Light Sword at Invisigirl's force field. Vigor also lunged his lances at her field as well. The impact of both weapons sent a devastating jolt of pain to Invisigirl. She struggled to keep her field up as her energy began to deplete.

"VIOLET, NO!" screamed the two terrified teenaged Supers. They retracted their weapons. Valor reverted his sword back to his hand, and Vigor puts his plasma guns away. Finally, Invisigirl dropped her field and lost conscious.

"Vi, are you okay?" asked Valor.

"Yeah, she's fine, no thanks to you."

"What are you talking about? You did this too."

"If you didn't slice the tail off of my plane, none of this would've happened. Now excuse me. I have to take this girl home." Vigor said, picking up the unconscious Invisigirl and walking away.

"Come back here!" commanded Valor, trying to get up. When he did, he fell back down to the street, clutching his injured leg. "Besides, you don't even know where we live."

"When Violet wakes up, she'll give me directions, now see ya later."

Valor growled as Vigor took his sister away. Valor tried to follow, but his burns and his injured leg kept slowing him down.


	13. A Super's Story

Note: I sort of made up the story about Violet/Invisigirl and Connor/Vigor.

* * *

**A Super's Story**

Vigor carried the unconscious Invisigirl. He strolled through Downtown. Finally, Invisigirl began to wake up.

"Huh. . . what. . . what happened?"

"You got knocked out by the impact on your force field." replied Vigor. "Don't worry Vi. I'm going to take you home. Oh by the way, where is your home anyways?"

Violet gave him her address to her house. After she was put down, she turned and saw no Valor anywhere. "Hey, where's Michael? Did you kill him?" she glared.

"No, I didn't kill him, unfortunately. Besides, knowing Michael, he'll make his way back home sooner or later."

"Yeah." Invisigirl agreed. "Hey Connor, tell me. Before you met with Michael, what was your life like?"

"Well, lets just say my life isn't what you would call normal."

"That doesn't explain much." said Invisigirl.

"Well, why don't you tell me your story? I mean, it's still a little bit of a walk"

"Fine I will." she smiled. "It all started on the day I was born. The first thing I saw was my mother's eyes. The moment I saw her beautiful brown eyes, I knew she was going to be the perfect mother for me. I mean, the way she held me in her arms, the way she looked, yeah. . . she was the perfect mother. After I was born, I felt my father's strong hand. I knew he was going to do everything he can to make sure I have a good life. He was going to be a stronger person than Mr. Incredible for me. Yeah. . . my parents were great and they still are. But when I was three years old, I discovered my invisibility power all by myself. I planned to show it to my parents, and when I did, they were surprised and overjoyed. I thought they'd always be proud of me because I am a Super just like them. Then, there were times when I would get in trouble. I would break some valuable things and later, I would turn invisible, just to play a trick on my parents. One day, they got so angry at me, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to run away, but I later got a better idea. I took off all of my clothes, even my undergarments. I ran around as the naked invisible little girl. This time, with no clothes on, my parents couldn't see me. They were scared to death and immediately started searching for me. I planned to stay invisible forever and never be found again. That's when, after a couple hours, I started to get hungry and cold. I couldn't cook my own food, so I revealed myself to my parents once again. They were so relieved and told me that they have never been so scared. I vowed never to do that again. My force fields, however, didn't come til I was in second grade. My classmates kept teasing me because of my long hair black. They would call me names and would throw stuff at me like: paper balls, pencils, food, and other things. One day, during recess, I was hanging around my usual shady spot, when a group of bullies started to make fun of me and my long black hair. They began to tease me and wave scissors at me. One time, they pulled my long hair as hard as they could and tried to cut it. I wanted them to stop, but all the sadness inside me was too much to bear. Then, the bullies began to throw stuff at me. Now, I was crying. My feelings were hurt. Finally, I covered my head with my hands, anger and sadness brewing inside. Then, it happened, I formed a purple sphere shaped force field around myself. Everyone was amazed at what I did. This made them more afraid, and they taunted me even more. Unfortunately, we moved to a new location, but it seems like after every five to six months, we would move again. Every time my family would move to a new place, kids would keep teasing me and pulling my hair. But I will never forget that day. The day when my brother Dash was born. I never felt so excited in my life. I was going to be a sister. And not just any sister. A big sister, a role model, someone to look up to. My dad told me to be a role model for Dash. I thought everything was gonna be alright after Dash was born. The truth was, a couple years later, after Dash discovered he had super speed, things started to change. Everyone was so thrilled to see a new Super in the family, they sort of forgot about me. Mom and dad started paying more attention to my little brother instead of me. It hurt a lot. Often, Dash would use his speed to rapidly slap my head and face. And when I fight back, my mom would take me into my room and start to chastize me. One day, I was tempted to run away, and that's what I did. Somehow, I ran into Lucius. After I explained to him why I ran away, he began to console me a bit. Lucius said to me that Dash can never take my place and that my family loves me as much as they love him. That made me feel much better. After that, he drove me back over to my house. The first thing that greeted me was a gigantic cuddle with my mom and dad. They told me that they missed me so much. I now knew, they really do care. Yeah, then I started middle school at Western View Junior High. There I met the cutest boy in the entire planet, Tony Rydinger. But being the shy person, every time Tony would come by, I would disappear. I just don't have the courage to tell how I feel about him. Anyways, one day, my dad started to go to conferences, which turned out to be him trying to relive the days of being a Super Hero. My mom figured something was wrong, so she went to find him. Anyways, to make a long story short, I stowed away with my brother, ended up in a jungle, had to go back to Metroville, and stop a robot. It was cool. After the incident with the Underminer, my grandpa got killed in a rescue. I felt like it was my fault, so I ran away from home. All of the sudden, Tony got kidnaped by a guy named Nightmare. I had to get him back, but I needed help. That was when I met Michael/Valor. Together, we traveled to his island. It was an easy journey, just. A couple destroyer boats and a water-controlling Super were the only obstacles. Soon after, we journeyed into the jungle. Unfortunately, we lost a fight against Nightmare's troops. Both Michael and I got taken to his torture chamber, where we were envisioned with our greatest fears and nightmares. After we broke free, my family showed up. We went back over to Metroville to face Nightmare. Sadly, Dash, my mom and dad were all taken out, and Michael and I had to face him alone. After a long, hard, painful, grueling battle, both Michael and I emerged victorious. Both he and I were awarded a medal of honor for our courage and determination to stop the greatest villain of all time. My family decided to adopt Michael and that is probably much it."

"Wow, interesting story." complemented Vigor. "A good thing I had my coffee today."

Invisigirl giggled. "Okay, I told you my story. You tell me yours."

"I would, but we're here."

* * *

Both Supers arrived at the Parr's residence. They went inside. They were greeted by Bob, Helen, Dash and Tony.

"Violet, you're home." proclaimed Tony, giving his favorite super a long embrace.

"Oh look, Vi got a new boyfriend."teased Dash.

"Shut up, you little insect." said Violet, taking off her mask and giving it to Tony. "Mom, dad, Dash, Tony, I would like you to meet a Super friend of mine. His name is Connor. You can call him Vigor if you want."

Bob shook his hand and noticed his two plasma guns. "Oh, so you use guns." He stuttered.

"Don't worry Mr. Parr, I only use these if I had no other choice." Connor answered, taking off his mask.

"Come everyone, let's settle this over a nice cup of tea." said Helen, making some.

Violet, Connor, Dash, Tony, Helen, and Bob all went to the kitchen. Suddenly, Dash noticed something.

"Hey Vi, where Is Michael?"

"Oh, he . . . uh . . . had to do some things. He'll be back." Violet lied.

"Wait a minute. You left Michael **alone?**" wondered Helen, glaring.

"Uh . . . yeah . . . he . . . uh . . . wanted me to leave him alone, mom!" she lied.

"Oh, okay." Helen replied, pouring a nice cup of tea into five cups. "So Violet, Connor, what happened over on your trip to Nomanisan?"

"Well, we were able to recover a very important disk that contains codes to deactivating the missile." said Violet, taking out the disk. " But Senator Pine needs this to activate the missile. So he sent an army of SWAT minions to get this. Connor here saved my and Michael's life, and that's just about it."

"Well Connor, thank you for saving my daughter's life."

"Don't worry. It was nothing. After all, we are all after the same person, right?" everyone nodded.

"Hey Connor, why don't you tell us about yourself?" asked Violet.

"Man, I was trying to avoid that question." He said. "Well, I guess it all started when I was a little boy. My mom passed away after I was born. It was sad but I still found happiness in life. I mean, my favorite past times were doing things with my dad. Things like going to the arcade, playing laser tag together, and other things. One day, on my tenth birthday, my dad bought me a water gun. I couldn't wait to try it. When I did, my dad set up three cans to shoot at. After I filled my water with water, I went running around thinking I was an action hero. I pretended that my water gun was a specialized machine gun. I got so caught up in my little fantasy that when I fired, real bullets came out. That scared the living daylights out of the kids. That's when both my dad and I knew. I was more than your average boy. I was a super. My dad suddenly became really afraid of me. He treated me like . . . I was a different person. The worst part was, I made friends that were Supers. My dad would constantly tell me not to hang with them. One day, I decided to run away from home to hang out with my friends. One friend, who was a Super told me "Connor, there are evil, ignorant people in the world, many of us will have to be faced with a decision. To either stand up and do what's right, or just ignore it.". I tried, but, everywhere I go, there are gangs of Super-haters everywhere. Sometimes we can't even do any thing such as go to the movies without threats from those gangs. Sadly, when I got home one day, I found my dad laying dead. He was killed because a Super-hating gang found out that my dad gave birth to a Super."

"Oh my!" Violet gasps.

"Yeah, it was sad. He was the best dad I ever asked for. Since that day, I promised to seek vengeance for my dad and vanquish all those Super-haters that go to far." He sighs.

"Sorry man." said Tony.

"It's okay, as long as there is evil in the world, I promise, I won't let my dad's death go in vain. My next target is Senator Pine. You all know what he did."

* * *

As the family took turns comforting Connor, Michael appeared in the doorway. The family didn't notice him, so he called.

"Hello?" no response. "Uh . . . I'm here . . . , is anyone going to say hi?"

No one even turned to acknowledge him. Michael sighed and limped over to his room. Pain rushed into his leg as he did.

"Okay . . . so I'll be in my room then." He said as he closed the door.


	14. Ignorance

**Ignorance**

Michael gave one last glance at his family. They were busy comforting and getting acquainted with Connor. Michael couldn't stand this and slammed his door. The noise could be heard in the entire house.

"Well, I guess Michael's back." said Dash.

"That's nice." Bob remarks.

* * *

In Michael's room; 

Michael, despite his injured leg and burns all over his body, started to totally trash his room. He stared to flip over his bed, clear off his desk filled with papers, pens and other stuff, and throws around clothes in his drawer all over the room. He crashed on his flipped over bed and started to pound on it. He later stops, panting and angry.

"That jerk, Connor. How could he do this to me? Take over my role in this family." Once again, Michael started to trash his room again. He kicked his drawers and his desk. He began to slice up his clothes with his V Sword. "How can he just walk into my house and completely ruin my life?"

For many minutes, Michael continued to express his anger by wrecking his room. He would sometimes come very close to breaking things. Afterwards, he began to relax. He pondered over his messed up room.

"Connor, taking over my life. Can you believe it? He just waltzed right into my life and started to . . . to . . . act like he is Violet's new brother. Like he can just take my role and make me seem unwanted and insignificant. Why the heck does he think he's better than me?" he thought. Suddenly something came to him. "Better than me . . . better than me . . . he is better than me."A tear fell from Michael's eyes. "I mean he is better than me. I mean, Violet likes him more than me, my family loves him more. They didn't even acknowledge me when I got in here." Michael begins to cry. "They all think I'm not good enough for them. I bet they'll be a lot happier if I just left."

He began to look around looking for things to pack. He found about 200 dollars. He later stumbled on two photos. One was a group picture of Michael and his family. He looked at it and began to cry. He threw that photo in the trash. He came along to another picture. It was he and Violet dressed in their Super Suits and posing for a picture. This picture made him cry harder than the last one. This is because ever since Michael was adopted, Violet has been a very good sister to him. He stared at the picture one more time before he threw it away.

"Well I don't have anything, so I'll just go. My suit and swords are all I need." He sobbed, climbing out the window. He made his way to the street. "Well, first things first, I have to go to the hospital, just to fix up my injuries." He gave one last look at his house. "Goodbye everyone. Tony, Dash, mom, dad. Goodbye Violet. I hope that you found someone in your life that can replace me. Connor, take care of my family for me." Michael said as he made his way down the street, running away from his family.

* * *

Back at the Parr's; 

The family continued to have multiple conversations. Finally, Dash got up and went over to Michael's room. He opened it up and peered into the trashed domain.

"Wow, his room is worst than mine." He laughed. He looked around and saw Michael was not present in his room. He scattered around looking for him but no luck. "MOM, DAD, MICHAEL'S GONE!" he hollered, rushing toward his parents.

Violet couldn't believe what she just heard and immediately rushed to his room. When he got there, he found his room was worse than a pigsty. Papers and pencils were on the floor, some stuff was all thrashed and slashed up, his bed was over turned, and clothes were all over the place. Violet walked in just when Connor and Tony walked in.

"Whoa, nice room." complemented Connor. "Say, where are his rat friends?"

"Shut up man. Can't you see Michael is gone and we have to find him?" remarked Tony.

Violet searched all around his room but no sign of her older brother. Finally, she stumbled onto the trash can. She looked inside and found a two picture frames. One was a group photo of her, Michael, and their entire family. She sets it on Michael's desk. She found another picture frame in the trash. It was a photo of Michael and Violet in their super suits. Violet knew . . . this was Michael's favorite picture. He wouldn't throw this away for anything. Violet looked at Tony and Connor with horror in her eyes.

"Oh my God. Michael ran away."

* * *

Note: Sorry for the length. I know it's a short chapter. To any and all Michael/Valor fans out there, I am sorry to report you might not see him for . . . about maybe . . . three chapters. 


	15. Mission Update

**Mission Update**

Helen and Bob rushed over to Michael's pigsty room. Once they did, they saw Violet on her knees weeping her heart out. Dash, Tony and Connor all gathered around her, and they all placed an arm around the teenaged girl. The parents gasped when they came to the room.

"Oh my God." gasps Helen. "Michael is . . . gone?"

"Oh, this is all my fault." cried Violet.

"No it isn't Vi." Tony comforted.

"I can't believe it. Michael's . . . gone . . . ran away." said Dash.

"We have to find him." suggested Connor.

"I'll get the homing device." Dash volunteers. He was about to sprint out of the room and find the device, when his dad stopped him.

"No . . . no . . . that won't work." He said. "Haven't you forgotten? E didn't make his suit, so he doesn't have a homing device at all in his Super Suit." Bob reminded. He went over to the phone. "I'm going to call . . . "

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Bob made his way to the door. He opened it, and right on his doorstep, Rick Dicker and Mirage.

"Hello there Bob." greeted Rick.

"Rick, Mirage, what are you doing here?" he asked, letting them inside.

"Well, we came here for an update. I mean, when I couldn't find any trace of your kids at Nomanisan, I figured they would be back here. We came to see what info your kids got."

"Well, the problem is . . . my son Michael has run away."

"Oh my!" gasps Mirage. "That's horrible."

Just then, Violet walked in. She was followed by Dash, Connor and Tony. Rick notices Connor and asks Bob about him.

"Bob, who is he? A friend of Violet or something?" he wondered.

"Actually, when my kids got attacked at Nomanisan, he saved their lives. So, I guess you would call him a friend."

Rick went over to Connor. "Hey kid. You're Vigor, right?"

"What the . . . how the . . . did you . . . I mean what . . . " Connor stammered. "Who are you, and how do you know about me?" he finally asked.

"I am Rick Dicker. I am a part of the National Supers Agency, a delegacy initiated to ensure the protection of all supers. Don't worry, I know everything about you Vigor."

"Okay . . . you sort of freaked me out, ya know?" joked Connor. "So, what'cha doing here?"

"I came to get an update. I understand that you were at Nomanisan at the same time Valor and Invisigirl was."

Just then, Violet came in. She had the disk both she and Michael and she found in her hand. "Hey Rick. I heard you wanted a report of what Michael and I found. Well, we found this." She hands the disk to Rick.

"What is it?" wonders Mirage

"Well, it contains information we need about the missile launch. We found codes to deactivate the missile. In addition, we found that the launch site is in a rocky mountainous area in Colorado."

"Well, regardless the fact that Senator Pine is willing to anything to get this disk, even if that means killing anyone who gets in his way, we have to go over there." remarked Connor.

"Agreed," stated Mirage, "but what about your brother Violet?"

She looked down then back up. "Well, it looks like we have to go without him."

"Very well then." said Rick, making his way back outside. "Vigor, you are coming along with us."

Connor nodded, put his mask back on, and went and followed him. Suddenly, somebody grabbed her arm. Violet turned and saw her boyfriend, Tony grabbed her arm.

"Vi, I want you to take me with you."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No. I want you to take me with you."

"Tony, I'm afraid you can't. Rick specifically told us he wants . . . "

"I don't care what he wants. I want to go with you."

"Tony . . . " Violet gazed at him with affectionate eyes. He gazed right back.

"Vi, every time you are gone on a stupid mission, I always have this sort of, empty feeling in my heart. Every time you're near, the void in my heart is filled." He took Violet's mask and placed it on her. "Please Vi. I can't just stay here, worrying about you. It can be very painful sometimes."

Violet smiled at Tony. "Okay, you can come. Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"Don't worry about it. They don't mind. As long as I come home alive."

"You sure about this? I mean, how do you know you aren't going to die?"

"So you don't have faith in me, do you?"

All of the sudden, "VI, HURRY UP ALREADY! YOU'RE MAKING ME SICK."

"Little insect." scowled Violet, making her way toward Rick's limo.

* * *

The three teens, Invisigirl, Vigor, and Tony, were all driven to the airport. Once they got over there, they were all taken to a private plane, just for them. After they boarded, Rick and Mirage explained what they have to do.

"Listen up kids. Here's what you have to do. Locate his base, stop the missiles from exploding, and try to keep a low fatality rate."

"Man, that ain't cool." complained Vigor.

"Oh, try not to get yourself killed as well." added Mirage.

"Oh yeah, how could we forget." laughed Violet.

The plane arrived in a flat area in the Rocky Mountains. Vigor, Invisigirl and Tony exited the plane. Afterwards, the plane left. After Invisigirl watched the plane depart, she turned at Vigor, then at Tony. She really missed Michael and would give up anything in the world to have him back. She couldn't explain this feeling, but even with Tony with her, Invisigirl still felt very lonesome and even more afraid.


	16. Cragged Confrontation

**Cragged Confrontation**

"So, it's around this area huh?" wondered Vigor.

"Whoa, it's f . . . fr . . . freezing in th . . . this suit." shivered Invisigirl. "W. . . why didn't E put any heating in this th . . . thing?" She started to shiver some more. Tony smiled and gave her a long tender hug. Invisigirl smiled. The embrace was not only a long one, but it also very warm. "Thanks Tony."

"Yeah, anytime." He replied.

"Wow, isn't this thing really cute." complemented Vigor.

"Shut up Connor." laughed Invisigirl.

"Don't worry Vi. Let's keep walking, but really close together." said Tony. "Together where it's warm and safe."

Violet began to turn red. "Tony stop, your embarrassing me."

"Yeah Tony, look she's already blushing right now."

"Connor, I am not. Shut up. You are so annoying today."

"Well, either you are, or blush red is your normal skin color." laughed Vigor.

"CONNOR, SHUT UP NOW! I'M NOT BLUSHING!"

A moment of silence followed after that. Everyone could see birds flying away in the background. Invisigirl panted after that.

"Jeez, Vi, you can start an avalanche with that. Calm down okay?" Vigor said.

Suddenly, they heard a noise. It was not just a noise that a regular forest would make. This was the sound of a plane. Invisigirl, Vigor, and Tony looked up. They saw a gigantic plane above their heads. The three teens saw it descended slowly to the ground and moved out of the way. The airplane landed, and a door to it opened up. In an instant, a storm of SWAT troops rushed out and aimed their SMGs at the three teenagers. Vigor drew his two plasma guns.

"Drop the guns kid." commanded a troop.

"Wait guys. Maybe we can work this out."

"Did you hear me? Drop the guns now!"

"Look, can we talk?" inquired Invisigirl.

"Yeah, I have something to talk about." said someone. Senator Bernard Pine stepped out of the plane. "We can start with . . . giving me that disk right now."

Invisigirl took out the disk, she looked at it and glared at the demanding Senator. She shook her head. This frustrated him even more.

"GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW!" he shouted.

"You want it? Come and get it." She responded.

At that very moment, Vigor fired two grenades from his plasma guns. They exploded on contact, killing many soldiers. The troops later fired their machine guns at the teenagers. Fortunately, Invisigirl formed a very big force field around herself, shielding herself and the other two boys. She waited till the troops ran out of ammo. Finally, they did. While the troops quickly reloaded, Invisigirl let down her field.

"VIOLET, TONY, DUCK!" commanded Vigor.

Invisigirl and Tony dove to the ground. Vigor spun around as fast as he can. While doing that, he discharged a barrage of bullets from his guns. A few of the soldiers were killed by the outpouring of bullets. Some were wounded. The rest evaded it, dropping their machine guns in the process. Invisigirl and Tony found an opportunity to strike. First, Tony picked up a SMG from a fallen soldier. He started firing rapidly to many of the soldiers that were still alive.

"Whoa," he said. Tony later felt the adrenaline rush into his body. "Oh yeah . . . this is what I'm talking about." He started firing like he was some crazed maniac. "YEAH, I CAN FEEL THE POWER! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW! I AM INVINCIBLE TONY NOW! I. . ."

"Tony, relax okay? This isn't a movie or some crazed fiction you know." said an irritated Invisigirl.

"Oops, sorry. I sorta got caught in the moment."

Invisigirl just giggled and turned invisible. She kicked a troop in the back. She then delivered a roundhouse kick to another troop. Tony fired the SMG at any and every soldier who came near. Vigor fired a green plasma beam at with one gun, and with his other gun, he fired rapid purple energy orbs the reloading soldiers. Tony fires his SMG at troops that are standing armed with a machine gun. After about a minute or so, Tony would run out of ammo and would have to pick up another machine gun. For many fun minutes, the teens would continue to beat down on the helpless troops. Invisigirl would beat the heck of the troops, Vigor blasted every soldier who tried to reload, and Tony would shoot at every soldier who successfully got to their feet, regardless if they had a weapon or not. Unfortunately, every time the teens would take down a troop, more would take his place.

"Man, don't these guys ever give up?" wondered Vigor.

"I don't know." replied Tony, picking up another machine gun from the snow.

He looked up and saw a troop. He delivered a sharp kick to Tony's chin. That kick sent Tony to his back. The SWAT troop began to strangle the young man. Invisigirl saw Tony struggling and ran to help. She lunged a punch to the body of the troop. Unluckily for the teenaged heroine, the troop ceased his strangle on Tony and turned towards Invisigirl. He caught her hand, causing her to gasp in surprise. While Invisigirl tried to break from the SWAT troop's graps, many other troops reloaded their guns and aimed them at Invisigirl. Before they had a chance to fire, a huge barrage of bombs, missiles, and explosives came showering down. The explosions sent the aiming troops flying into the air and crashing toward the snowy earth. That also distracted the troop who was grasping Invisigirl's hand. He turned and saw Vigor pointing his plasma gun at him. He fired an ice beam at him, freezing the troop.

"Thanks Connor." thanked Invisigirl.

"Yeah, don't mention it." He replied, he turned and saw Tony with his arms crossed with an angry glare. "Uh . . . sorry dude."

Suddenly, an outpouring of bullets came flying past the three teens. Invisigirl quickly puts up a force field. For some time, she blocks the oncoming bullets. Finally, Vigor has an idea. He told Invisigirl to create two small holes in her field. This was a difficult task for her because it took enormous concentration and a great amount of energy. Invisigirl focused and was able to form two little holes. Vigor pointed his plasma guns out of the holes and began to open fire. He fired a variety of projectiles. From one gun, he discharged bullets and green orbs, and from another gun, he fired blue plasma balls and purple energy bolts. Most of the projectiles hit the troops, knocking them down. Overwhelmed by the onslaught of the chromatic blasts, the SWAT troops turned to the heavy duty artillery. The machine guns were replaced with bazookas and rocket launchers. The troops fired an onslaught of rockets to Invisigirl's violet colored force field. About twenty rockets were blast to the force field. Now, if Invisigirl's pain worsens with a rock solid punch to her force field, imagine what twenty rockets would do. Invisigirl watched in panic as the rush of missiles gets closer and closer. The missiles collided with the force field. The impact made pain surge throughout her body. Panting in pain and overwhelmed by fatigued, she let down her field. Tony rushes to her side. Unfortunately, one final missile crashed around the area of the three teens. The explosion sent Invisigirl, Vigor, and Tony flying in different directions. All of them landed on the cushy, cold snow, moaning in pain. Slowly, they all got to their feet and reunited again. Once they all came together, they all collapsed to the earth, hurt and weakened. Suddenly, Senator Bernard Pine advanced to the fallen teens.

"How pathetic." He said. He later grabbed Tony by the hair and helped him to his feet. He later wrapped an arm around his neck and pointed his handgun on the helpless teen's head. Invisigirl got to her feet.

"No Tony! Please, don't kill him." She pleaded.

"Oh, I'll kill him, but I'll reconsider if you give me that disk." He demanded. Invisigirl took the disk out and stared at it. "GIVE IT TO ME OR YOUR BOYFRIEND DIES!"

"Vi. . . don't do it. What am I worth, compared to all the supers out there?" whispered Tony.

Invisigirl pondered on her dilemma. Finally, she got up and, despite the pain and her weariness, tossed the disk to him. He released his grasp on Tony and caught it.

"Good girl. You made the right decision. Sacrificing your own kind for your boyfriend." He turned and walked to his plane. "Well, goodbye everyone. Soldiers . . . do what you want to these pests."

Tony kneeled next to Invisigirl, who was now on her hands and knees, weeping. "Hey Violet, don't get so hard on yourself. You did what you have to do."

"Thanks Tony." She answered with a tearful look.

At that moment a troop gave a sharp kick to Tony's chin, sending him onto his back. Another troop gave Invisigirl three solid kicks to her mid-section. She rolled on the ground in pain. Vigor tried to get up, but a swarm of troops went to the helpless super and started to beat down on his back. More pain rushes as the troops pound mercilessly on Vigor's back. Some SWAT troops went to Tony and started to clobber the snot out of the boy. For poor Invisigirl, the remaining troops gave a numerous amount of strikes to her stomach. This would include punches, knees, and stomps. After about five minutes of taking a beating, Vigor laid agonizing in pain, Tony unconscious, and Invisigirl clenching her stomach, wailing in pain. A troop pulled out a hand gun and pointed right at a terrified Invisigirl.

"MICHAEL HELP!" she cried.


	17. Valor Returns

**Valor Returns**

The troop was about to fire, when a swarm of razor sharp leafs came toward the troops. The leafs gave tiny but effective cut in the troops' torso. The troops turned and saw a Super, flipping in the air, landing in the center of the encircling soldiers.

"Michael?" wondered the hurt teens.

Sure enough, it was him. Michael/Valor had returned. He raised his Plant Sword and started to slash at every troop nearby. The slash Valor gave made every troop he attacked fall down in pain. He continues recklessly to slash his Plant Sword at the SWAT soldiers. Not showing any mercy, some of his strikes even killed a few soldiers. After slicing up a few, he thrust his Plant Sword, and out came a vine. The vine lassoed a troop's leg. Valor started to slam the helpless soldier onto the ground aggressively. He does this for about a minute or so. Later on, he whirled him around and whipped him onto a cluster of troops. Reverting his Plant Sword back to his normal hand, he turned and peered at every soldier, waiting for them to strike.

"Hey guys, ya ever heard of a fair fight?" he inquired. The soldiers slowly advanced toward Valor. "Okay, guess not."

With that said, he took out his V Sword and twirled them around. He does this to intimidate the troops from approaching. Unfortunately, they kept on advancing. Valor swiped his weapons at the nearest troop's body. He turned around and swiped at two more soldiers. Valor lunged his blade into the body of a troop. He hollered in pain as the swordsman Super back kicked to a soldier behind him. He later swept the wounded troop to the floor. Valor got back to his feet and stomped on the blades, sending it to plunge deeper in the agonizing troop's body. He took his V Sword out of the torso and swiped at the stomach of three other troops. After giving a solid wheel kick, he jumped up, back flipped, and landed in a different vicinity nearby.

"You guys are boring me." grinned Valor.

Some of the soldiers charged at him. Valor jabbed his weapon at a rushing troop, lifted him up and threw him a couple yards away. He turned to see another SWAT soldier coming. He lunged his V Sword at the soldier, causing him to recoil. Valor jumped and side kicked him right in the face, sending him hurling into a tree about fifteen yards away. Another troop came charging toward Valor. He thrust his blade deep into the body. Valor tried to pull it out but no luck. Finally, he placed his foot onto the afflicted soldier and kicked him away. A troop saw all this and rushed over to Valor. The Super gave a series of lunges to the troop. He does this for about a minute, then he ceases. The wounded but dazed soldier waddled around. Valor spins and slashes his V Sword at the troop's throat. He then ran toward the remaining troops, who were surrounding Tony, Invisigirl and Vigor. Valor slashed at two SWAT soldiers' back. He rushed through the group of soldiers, slicing as many troops as he can. Once he got to the midpoint of the encircling troops, he looked all around. Slowly but cautiously, the troops advanced to the armed Super. With his V Sword in his hand, Valor spun around as fast as he could like a propeller. The troops nearby got slashed by the rotary Valor, resulting them to fall wounded and hurt. The Super went spinning around to the troops. While many got sliced up in the rotary blades, the others ran away. Some decided to stay and fight. Unfortunately for those guys, they got slashed by the blades. Valor ceased his spinning as three soldiers surrounded the swordsman Super. Valor spun his swords around then thrusts it into the feet of a troop. As he hollered in pain, Valor elbowed the two troops behind them straight in the gut. Afterwards, he swept the two troops to the floor. Turning back to the soldier with the swords stabbed in his feet, Valor jump and back flip kicked the troop to the chin. After he landed on his feet, he took his weapon out of the SWAT soldier's feet. Valor sheathed it, then he transformed his hand to his Beam Sword. Rapidly, he fired at a barrage of lasers at the retreating troops. Some of his lasers hit the soldiers, causing them to collapse onto the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't leave." He said firing a Sonic Slash from his Beam Sword.

The projected slash swept a troop off of his feet. He fell to the ground, wailing in pain. As he watched his comrades retreat, Valor advances toward him. Once he got to the defenseless SWAT soldier, he reverted his hand back to its normal form. Valor then unsheathed his V Sword. He later wrapped one arm around the troop and placed his sword near his neck.

"No . . . don't . . . please don't kill me." The troop begged.

"Shut up." demanded Valor. "Don't worry man. You'll see your boss again. Just tell me. WHERE IS SENATOR BERNARD PINE'S BASE?"

"Okay, I'll talk, just don't kill me. Follow the foot prints made by my comrades. You will come to a ledge area. On the other side is the base. That's all I know."

"Thanks." Valor replied, but with his sword still at the troop's neck. "Now . . . I promised you will see your boss again." He paused. "Just . . . not in this life."

With that said, Valor slits the hostage's throat, killing him. Afterwards, he spun his sword around his hand and sheathed it. While Valor stares down at his dead hostage, Invisigirl, Vigor, and Tony appeared. Valor turns toward them, gives them a little glare, then walks off. Invisigirl, clenching her stomach, follows him.

"Michael . . . Michael?" she tried to get his attention. Valor just went walking. "MICHAEL STOP!"

With that, she formed a force field right in front of her brother. Valor bumped into the force field. Afterwards, he turned to his sister. He gave Invisigirl a petrifying glare.

"Get this thing away from me Violet." He commanded.

"No Michael. Do what you want with it. No matter how much it hurts, I refuse to let it down."

"Very well. It's your life."

With that, he brought back his V Sword, ready to swing. He looked like he was going to smash a ball out of the park. With all his might, he swung his blade at the force field.

"MICHAEL NO!" screamed Invisigirl, closing her eyes, bracing the impact.

Before his sword collided with the field, Valor stopped his swung with a centimeter to spare. The stop was so sudden, yet so close. Valor sheathed his V Sword.

"Vi, what do you want?" he asked.

"Michael, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing because no one runs away for no reason."

"What's wrong? What's wrong is he is taking over my life." Valor points at Vigor.

"What are you saying?"

"Vi, you just don't get it." He angrily declared. "He is a comical, cool, boisterous person. To put it short, Connor is everything that I'm not."

"Why are you letting your jealousy . . . "

"Jealousy? Vi, ever since you met him, you took a liking to him. In fact, you favor him more than me." Valor looked down. "That's why I ran away. When I entered our house, no one, not even you even acknowledged me. After that, I thought that you liked, or maybe even want him more than me. You love him more than you love me Vi. And I'm your brother. I figured that you would be happier if I left. That's why I ran away."

Valor started to walk away. Suddenly, he walked into another force field that Invisigirl put up. He turned toward her.

"So you ran away because you thought I love him more right?" Invisigirl inquired. Valor nodded. She gave her brother a huge slap. Rubbing his face, he looked at the ground. "Listen Michael. So what if Connor is a hilarious person? So what if he is one of the coolest people I know? So what? A million of him will never replace you." Valor looked at Invisigirl with affectionate eyes. She started to burst into tears. "Michael, I love you very much. I am your sister; you know that. Please. . . come back to us. Mom misses you, dad misses you, Dash misses you . . . I miss you. Michael, ever since you ran away, I didn't feel happy. I was scared, alone, and afraid."

Valor wiped a tear away from Invisigirl's face. After that, he gave her a humongous hug. Holding back his tears, he embraced her. With weeping eyes, she to locked herself in with Valor. For a minute or so, they clinched to each other, apologizing to each other.

"I'm sorry I ran away."

"I'm sorry I ignored you and . . . "

Suddenly, a big flash of light made the siblings separate. With dazed looks, both Valor and Invisigirl saw that the flash came from one of Vigor's plasma guns pointed at them. Vigor later took a very thin square out from the back of his gun. He and Tony examined it.

"Aw Violet . . . you blinked."

Vigor and Tony gave out a huge guffaw of laughter. Invisigirl got the joke and also joined in the laugher. She looked at Valor and saw something that made her even more happy. After a long time of not seeing him, Invisigirl was able to witness Valor smiling.


	18. Ridge Rescue

**Ridge Rescue**

"So Michael how did you get over here?" Tony wondered.

"Well, after I left my house, I decided to go to the Hospital for Injured Supers to fix up my leg and get myself all healed. After that, I remembered that his base was all the way in Colorado. So I quickly went over there, using my Wind Swords."

"So you flew here? I thought you would. . . WHOA!" said a surprised Invisigirl.

Finally, after following the footprints in the snow for several minutes, they came to the edge of the cliff. The four teens looked down over the edge. It was a very, very long way down.

"Whoa." awed Tony.

"You guys don't want to fall off this thing." reminded Valor. "If you do, don't worry about it. You'll have a very long time to say your prayers, goodbyes, and everything else.

"WATCH OUT VALOR!" screamed Vigor. He gave him a little shove. Valor was now balancing for his life on the edge. "Saved your life." joked Vigor, pulling him back to safety. Tony, Inivisigirl and Vigor all laughed uncontrollably.

"Very funny." Valor sarcastically said. "Next time any of you fall of this thing, see if I'll rescue you guys.

"Okay," said Invisigirl, wiping away her tears, "how are we going to get across? Any of you guys got any idea? Michael. . .Michael?"

Invisigirl looked around but no sign of her brother. She later saw him observing a very big tree. Everyone went up to him.

"Connor, how far is it from this tree to the other side?" asked Valor.

Vigor took out his plasma gun. He aimed it at the other side and fired a yellow strip with lines and numbers on it. It was measuring tape. Once it got to the other side, Vigor looked at the measuring tape.

"About fifty feet." he replied.

And the tree?" requested Valor.

Vigor smiled. He knew where he was going. Once again, he fired another yellow strip to the top of the tree. The edge of it clung on to the top. He turned toward Valor.

"It'll work." he grinned, retracting the measuring tape.

He gave a grin toward Valor. He smiled back. After that, Valor took out his V Sword. He brought it back and gave one huge swipe to the tree. Valor's swipe at the tree was enough to send it crashing down. The collapsed tree created a bridge for everyone to cross. Tony was the first to get on to the tree bridge. He slowly stated to cross it. Suddenly, the four teenagers heard gun fire. Startlingly, SWAT soldiers came storming out of the forest. They began to open fire on the teens. Quickly, Invisigirl was able to put up a force field just in time. The bullets ricocheted off the field, sending them in all directions.

"TONY, GO, GO!" roared Invisigirl. "AND HURRY."

Tony nodded and started to dash cautiously, but quickly to the other side. Some of the troops began to fire their SMGs at Tony. Fortunately, Invisigirl was able to put up two separate force field. One to shield herself, Valor, and Vigor, and another to block the bullets that were fired at Tony. Though it was energy consuming and painful, she kept both fields up. At last, Tony was safely on the other side and out of harm's way. Back on the other side, Vigor drew both his plasma guns and discharged some laser saw blades to the soldiers.

"VI, GO ON." commanded Valor, using his V Sword to block the bullets.

Invisigirl nodded. Keeping herself protected with her field, she started to cross. Slowly, but conservatively, she moved carefully across. While many SWAT troops fired at her, other fired at Valor and Vigor. Valor blocked the bullets with his V Sword. Vigor fired a red laser like shield with one plasma gun, and with the other, he continued to fire laser saw discs. After about two minutes, Invisigirl reached the other side. Back where Valor and Vigor are, the two tried arduously not to get killed. But with the lack of a force field, things started to get harder.

"MICHAEL, GO ON I'LL CATCH UP." Vigor shouted over the noise of bullets.

Valor nodded. After he deflected the last set of bullets fired at him, he immediately sprinted across the tree, on to the other side. Everyone gave a sigh of relief but soon later realized that Vigor was still on the other side. Going toward him, Vigor proceed in shielding himself from the bullets and firing saw discs at the troops. Slowly, he stepped on to the tree and started to cross while defending and attacking with his guns.

"He's getting away. Bring out the big guns." commanded a SWAT troop.

At that moment, the soldier replaced their SMGs with heavy rocket launchers. They fired the rockets to the other side. A swarm of rockets and missiles can toward Tony, Invisigirl and Valor. Quickly, Invisigirl puts up a force field to protect herself and the other boys from the explosions. A bombardment of missiles impacted on to the force field, creating many explosions. The impact sent an agonizing jolt of pain to Invisigirl. In addition, it decreased an abundant amount energy from. Afterwards, after the smoke cleared, the teenaged heroine collapsed to the floor, clenching her stomach. However, not only were the rockets fired at the three teens on the other side, but it was also shot at the tree that served as a bridge for the Supers to cross. As a result, the missiles destroyed the base of the tree on the other side, sending Vigor to plummet in to the vast area of the open ledge. Luckily, he shot out a cable from his plasma gun. That cable was shot at a peace of the rocky ridge, serving as a rope.

"CONNOR!" gasped a surprised Tony.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." He turned and saw the troops were aiming their rocket launchers at him. "For now." he began to panic.

"What do we do? What do we do?" repeatedly inquired Invisigirl, panicking.

Valor looked at Vigor over the edge, the looked at his sister and Tony. As he transformed his hands into two Earth Swords, he turned towards Invisigirl. "Vi. . . take care of Tony. If more rockets come, put a force field around him. I'm gonna give Connor a little help." he said, thrusting his two Earth Swords in to the rock ledge. Valor quickly descended the cliff. He made his way toward Vigor. He reached him just in time. Suddenly, the SWAT troops fired more rockets. "Connor, hang on." With that, Valor pulled back his Earth Sword and forced it into the rock. All of the sudden, the rocky part that Vigor clung on to with his plasma gun began to isolate from it's base. "Vi, now!"

"Okay." she said, putting up a force field encapsulating the separated piece of rock Vigor held on to. Carefully, she levitated Vigor up to safety. Valor started to climb back to the top.

"MICHAEL, WATCH OUT!" shouted Invisigirl.

Valor turned to see a swarm of rockets coming his way. The closer rockets got, the more terrified he looked. Finally, at the last possible second, Valor jumps off the peak and out of the way. The explosion created was massive, and deafening.

"MICHAEL!" yelled Tony, afraid something happened to him.

Invisigirl, Vigor and Tony all looked over the edge for any sign of Valor. After the smoke cleared, they didn't see any indication showing Valor being alive. Afterwards, more rockets came firing at them. Quickly, the other three teens got up and ran as fast as they could into the forest, leaving a very big explosion behind them.

* * *

After running for about a minute or so, Vigor, Invisigirl, and Tony came to a halt, panting excessively. Then, Invisigirl sunk to her knees, covered her face with her hands, and started to weep. She felt like she had lost something more than a brother. Tony and Vigor all tried to comfort her. Suddenly, out of the sky, Valor came plummeting down right in front of them. He landed in the soft, cold snow. Slowly, he got up to his feet, reverting his Wind Swords back to his hand. Everyone was taken aback by this. Later, after brushing off the snow off his body, Invisigirl lunged herself into Valor's arms.

"Michael! Your alive!" she proclaimed, squeezing him tightly.

"Ack. . . Vi. . . you are choking me." Valor gagged. She relaxed her squeeze.

"Oops, sorry."

Why did you save me?" wondered Vigor. "After all the times I teased, taunt, mock, and humiliate you, why did you do it?"

"Hey, we might be adversaries, but we're more than that. We are comrades. We're teammates. . . **we are friends**." replied Valor.

Vigor smiled, and Valor smiled back. After many years of fighting and bickering, Valor and Vigor were friends once again.


	19. The Plan

**The Plan**

Valor, Invisigirl, Vigor and Tony trudged through the very thick snow. They kept on walking and traveling for many hours. Soon, everybody's legs started to get sore and tired. Vigor looked up. The sky began to get dark. Suddenly, there was a big blizzard attacking the teens.

"Guys, we can't go on like this. We need a place to rest until this blizzard stops." said Vigor.

Everyone agreed and went to find a place to settle in until the blizzard clammed. The teens tried to find a cave or something. Every second that passed looking for shelter, the blizzard would continue to grow more and more fierce. Everyone started to shiver and freeze. Finally, they found a cave. It was dark, but it was spacious. Not to mention safe. Everyone entered the cave. The first thing Tony and Invisigirl did was give each other a great, big, warm hug.

"Wow Tony, thanks. This is very warm."

"Anything for you Vi."

Vigor took out a plasma gun and aimed it at the ground. He fried a bundle of wood out of his gun. Valor transformed his right hand into his Fire Sword and ignited the wood, creating a nice, warm, cozy fire. Everyone gathered around it. Vigor looked outside the cave. The blizzard was now blowing the fiercest it can.

"Whoa, look at that." awed Vigor.

"Yeah," Valor added. "I guess it won't stop until tomorrow. Until then, we should try to get as much rest as we can."A moment of quietness followed. Everyone was growing more and more apprehensive. "I know it's hard guys." continued Valor.

"None of us is going to sleep soundly tonight Michael." Tony said.

"Well, if no ones gonna sleep, then we can probably plan out on what we're gonna do tomorrow." suggested Valor.

"Okay Michael, but how do you plan on doing that?" wondered Invisigirl. "We don't know how Senator Pine's base looks like."

"Well, we know the general outline of it." Valor replied. With that, he began to assemble rocks and stones. He began to rearrange them to a big octagon. In the center, he puts a big, black rock. Then, he went outside and returned with eight snowballs. Valor lays the snowballs at the corners of the octagon. "Okay guys, check it out."

"Let me guess, this is his base?" asked Tony.

"Yep," Valor responded. "I don't know what the inside of the base contains, but I do know that there is a main computer room and eight launch pads. One for North America, South America, Africa, Europe, Asia, Australia, Antarctica, and Middle East."

"Great, now the problem is, how are we going to stop all eight missiles?" inquired Invisigirl.

"Simple, we probably won't have enough time to go to every single missile and deactivate it one by one." reminded Vigor. "So, we go to the main computer and stop the missiles all at once!"

Tony replied, "Great, now how are we going to enter a heavily guarded area?"

A minute of silence followed. "Shoot, I forgot about that part." confessed Vigor.

"Don't worry, I got this thing all figured out." answered Valor. "Now, what I'm about to pitch to you guys is very dangerous, unsafe, and very hazardous. We don't have a lot of options right now, so we either go with this, or do nothing." He turned to everyone. They all nodded in agreement. "Great. Now here's what we're gonna do. Tony, you go first and create a little distraction. That will lure most of the guards blocking the entrance away. Then, Connor, Violet and I will do our jobs inside. First, Violet, you will find Senator Pine. Very stealthily, silently, but quickly, you steal the disk from him. Vigor, you will go to the armory room and destroy their supplies. We all can take down a SWAT troop with a simple SMG, but if we eliminate their supplies, we won't have to worry so much."

"And what about you?" asked Invisigirl.

"I'll work my way to the main computer room." he responded. Valor looked out of the cave. The blizzard was fierce and the sky was dark. "Well guys, we better get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow."

* * *

The fire was put out and everyone rested in the rocky cave. Invisigirl had a very hard time sleeping. Not because of the hard rocky surface she had to sleep on, but she was feeling a bit apprehensive about tomorrow. She got up and made her way toward the entrance. She continued to gaze at the blizzard outside. She began to shiver a bit.

"It is really cold out there." said a voice. Invisigirl turned and saw Tony. Something's bothering you Vi. Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm not bothered at all Tony." she replied. She looked down at the ground. "Well, I'm just a little anxious and apprehensive about tomorrow. I mean, remember when you and Michael gave me some confidence when I didn't want to accept this mission? That's how I'm feeling right now."

"Violet, don't worry about it. Remember what I told you about our love being strong? Well, that will help us tomorrow." Invisigirl looked up at Tony with her beautiful purple and blue eyes, "Vi, I love you very much. I just want you to know that, okay?"

With that, Tony planted a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. He later escorted her back inside. After about a couple minutes, both Tony and Invisigirl fell asleep.


	20. Tony: Distraction

Note: Imagine "James Bond" music in the background.

**Tony: Distraction**

Daylight broke. Everyone awoke from their slumber. Vigor, Tony, Valor, and Invisigirl looked outside. It was bright, and the blizzard stopped. Afterwards, everyone left the cave.

"Well guys, this is it." reminded Valor.

"Everyone ready?" inquired Invisigirl. The boys nodded. "Okay, lets go.

Valor, Invisigirl, Vigor, and Tony ran. They didn't stop even once. Finally, they saw a base in the distance. Quickly, they hid behind a tree to avoid being seen. After a minute of panting and trying to catch their breath, the three supers all stared at Tony.

"Good luck man." said Valor, shaking his hand.

"Tony, take this as good luck." said Invisigirl. With that, she planted a long kiss on to Tony's lips. "I love you. Be careful out there."

"Tony," interrupted Vigor, "you're probably going to need some arsenal." Vigor drew both his plasma guns and discharged them. And out of it was a high tech snowmobile with many gadgets, buttons, and weapons. In addition, Vigor shot out a plasma gun for Tony. He smiled. "Have fun."

With that, Tony hopped on to the snowmobile and rode it to the front of the base. The troops guarding the entrance saw him and alerted the other troops of an intruder. With that, the entrance of the base opened, revealing a fleet of snowmobiles rode by troops. Quickly, Tony made a sharp U-turn. The fleet followed him. Quickly, while everyone was distracted, Valor, Invisigirl, and Vigor all ran and infiltrated the base.

"Take care Tony." Invisigirl thought.

* * *

Back with Tony;

Tony tried to elude the pursuing guards. He rode his snowmobile through the snow. The troops continued to follow him. They fired machine guns mounted on their snowmobiles at him. Tony surged forward though the snow, eluding the troops, dodging the bullets.

"Dude, I need to get these guys off of my tail." he wondered. Tony looked at the miscellaneous buttons on the snowmobile. Tony looks straight ahead and saw he was driving to the edge of a cliff. He looked back at the buttons and saw one with a cloud on it. "This might work." he thought.

With that, he pressed the button and a large black smokescreen came out of the exhaust pipe. It was so thick, you could barely see your hand, even three inches in front of your face. After Tony released the cloud veil from the snowmobile, he made a sharp turn to the right. The troops, blinded by the smokescreen, sadly rode off the cliff and plunged to their deaths. Tony just surged on. He drove his snowmobile in to a forest nearby. He turned to see more troops chasing after him. Quickly, he pressed a turbo button and went speed off in the forest. The troops watch helplessly as Tony disappears in to the distance. Then suddenly, Tony came rushing back. In front of his snowmobile were two vicious titanium rending spikes. He charged his mobile at the troops. They started to panic. Finally, Tony collied into the troops snowmobiles. The spikes caught on to one. Tony shunned it forcefully, ramming it into a tree. The troops opened fire on him with their SMGs. Quickly, Tony turned to the other troops and started to rush toward them. The spikes were out front and ready to pierce through anything. Frightened by this, the soldier dove out of the way. Tony zoomed through the woods, leaving them behind. After a couple of moments of driving, Tony retracted the spikes. Suddenly, he turned and saw more snowmobiles after him.

Tony kept his cool and kept on riding, but he later started to tense up a bit. At last, the troops were side by side with Tony's snowmobile. The troops took out their SMGs and fired it at Tony. Quickly, Tony pressed a button which activated a deflector shield, covering the entire snowmobile. The bullets ricocheted off the shield and dispersed in random directions. The SWAT troops continued to pound the shield with bullets. Tony kept on going. He went until he saw a fallen tree ahead. The troops however, did not. Tony sped up faster and faster. As he drew closer to the tree, he looked at the buttons for any options. He found a button that looked convincing. He rushed closer to the fallen tree. Finally, at the last possible second, he pushed the assuring button. Boosters shot out of the bottom of the snowmobile. Tony hopped over the fallen tree with ease. The troops weren't so lucky. They crashed right into the tree, causing their mobiles to explode on contact. After Tony landed, he looked back for a second.

"Whoa, that was close. That could've been me."

Tony rode out of the forest and into a vast area of snow. He was greeted by more troops. Tony broke hard on his snowmobile. Both sides stared at each other. Finally, Tony accelerated to the fleet. They countered by firing a swarm of rockets and missiles. They came crashing and exploding in the vast area. Tony maneuvered all around the explosions. The troops kept blasting rockets at the teenaged boy. After about fifteen minutes or so, Tony decided to attack. He fired his own barrage of missiles at the troops. The explosion sent the fleet of troops flying in different directions. Tony rushed to the fleets, firing more rockets. The explosions were loud and deafening, but they were very powerful and impacting. After a couple minutes of deafening, dangerous detonations, Every soldier had fallen. Tony stared at the scene. Afterwards, he turned and headed back into the forest.

"I should head back to the base now." Tony thought.

Tony sped though the woods. He worked his way backwards, following his tracks. Suddenly, he was greeted by a swarm of bullets from machine guns. Tony quickly activated the deflector shield to protect himself from the bullets. Tony accelerated toward the firing troops. He was about to run over some troops until he got an idea. He quickly made a u-turn and hurried off into the opposite direction. The SWAT troops ceased their fire, watching the boy disappear in the distance. All of the sudden, Tony came back, ready to ram what was ahead. On the front of Tony's snowmobile were two titanium rending spikes. The troops quickly eluded Tony and dove out of the way. Tony rode past the troops and out of the forest. He finally found Senator pine's base. He charged at the door in an attempt to ram it down. Going at full speed, he prepared to jump as the entrance drew closer. At the last second, Tony leapt off of his snowmobile. It crashed into the entrance door, knocking it down with immense force. Tony rushed into the base, shooting at every troop that stood in his was.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" sounded the alarm. "ALL PERSONNEL REPORT AND DESTROY THE INTRUDER! REPEAT ALL PERSONNEL!"

Tony made his way through the base, shooting at troops that dared to stop him. He came across to a defenseless soldier.

"Who are you?" the troop asked frightfully.

"The name's Rydinger. . . Tony Rydinger." (BAM!)


	21. Vigor: Destruction

Note: I would like to thank covenantgruntslayer for suggesting me all this excessive amount of weapons and firearms. Being "The Star Swordsman", I had no idea of these weapons and how they work. Thanks a lot covenantgruntslayer.

* * *

**Vigor: Destruction**

"Okay guys, here we go." said Valor.

"Let's kick some butt out there!" declared Invisigirl.

"Yeah, good luck Violet." wished Valor.

"Be careful Connor." expressed Invisigirl.

"Take care Michael." regarded Vigor. "And if you do die. . . then"

"CONNOR!" angered the sibling Super Heroes.

"Just kiddin'."

Valor, Invisigirl, and Vigor all went their separate ways.

* * *

Vigor ran along a long hallway. After about five minutes of running, he heard footsteps coming his way. Vigor hid in a dark area as the troops fled to confront the intruder. He watched as troops pass by him with no knowledge of his presence. After the coast was clear, Vigor made his way to the Armory Room. He searched and searched, looking for one that would stand out. Finally, Vigor came across a very thick door with a handgun, a grenade, and a rocket-launcher labeled on the door.

"This must be it." he thought. "Now one problem. How the heck do I get in?"

Vigor looked all around for a button or a switch to open the door. Finally, he found a card key slot.

"Oh man, how the heck am I supposed to get in when. . ."

"HEY, YOU!"

Vigor turned and saw SWAT troop pointing his SMG at him. Vigor slowly raised his arms. He still had his eye on the door. Quickly, he thought of a plan.

"Look man, I'm giving you two options. One: Drop your gun and we fight like men. Two: I give up my gun and you take me away."

"Listen kid, I don't care what we do, just hand over your gun."

Vigor drew his plasma gun slowly and dropped it to the ground. However, he still kept one hidden on his other side. After he dropped his gun, he kicked it to the troop. It dragged alone the floor and ended up by the troop's left foot. Slowly, he bent down to pick it up. He still had his machine gun aimed at the teen Super. By the time the troop had a hand on the plasma gun, Vigor executed his plan into action. With quick lightning speed, he drew his other plasma gun and shot a bluish bean at the unsuspecting soldier. By the time he was able to get a glimpse of it, it was too late. It nailed him hard in the chest, knocking him unconscious. Vigor advanced to the fallen troop.

"Excuse me, but I'm gonna borrow this for a while."

Vigor took out the troop's card key and went back to the door. He inserted the key into the slot. After five seconds, the door automatically opened. Vigor went inside. After flicking the lights on, he looked back at the illuminated room. What he saw truly took him aback. He stared at the vast amount of abundant arsenal and firearms.

"Holy shoot." he thought. He started to walk around like it was an art gallery. "This is what I'm talkin' about."

Vigor saw snipers, machine guns, shotguns, flamethrowers, grenades, missile launchers, bazookas, handguns, plasma guns, and many other miscellaneous weapons. He was stunned and stupefied by the sight. Vigor ambled around the armory. He stopped a couple times to stare at some guns.

"Do I really have to destroy all of this?" he thought to himself, taking a sniper from a stand. "Of course we don't stand a chance when those pathetic guards have the heavy stuff,. . . but. . . you're talkin' about destroying a gold mine full of gold, diamonds, silver, and other stuff. Oh man, what do I do?"

* * *

As Vigor pondered on his decision, he heard footsteps from outside. Quickly, he began a place to hide. He found one just as two guards noticed the downed body.

"Hey, get some help. We got a man down." one said to the other.

"He turned, but something caught his eye. He noticed the armory room was open. He turned to the slot key hole and noticed that a card key was already inserted.

"Hey, check to see if he still has his card key."

The troop looked but no sign of his card key. "No, why?"

He looked up and knew the reason. He got up and went inside. The other troop followed him. They looked around the armory. Everything was suitable, and in order. It was like no one has touched it. Still, the troops were very suspicious.

"There's no one here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's the way it was."

"If it was the way it was, then why is there a sniper on the ground?"

The troop picked up the sniper from the floor. It was the same sniper Vigor was examining before the two troops showed up. The troop studied the sniper.

"There's someone here."

"Oh crap," thought Vigor " I had to be stupid and leave that. . ."

"HEY!" shouted someone.

Vigor turned and saw a troop pointing his SMG at him. Vigor slowly got up and raised his arms to the air. Both troops slowly advanced to the Super.

"What are you doing here kid?"

"Uh. . . lookin' for a bathroom?" he joked.

"Really? Now explain how you were able to enter this room with a card key, and how he was knocked out?" a troop pointed to his fallen comrade.

"I. . . uh. . . well. . . see what happened to him was. . . uh. . ."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" snapped a soldier.

"The same thing that's gonna happen to you guys."

With that, Vigor drew his plasma guns and fired pepper spray in their eyes, blinding both troops. Then, he jumped and landed two sharp kicks to the oblivious troops. They crashed to the floor with a thud. Vigor made his way toward the shotgun section. He took a gun out and fired it at a troop. The bullets hit him in the arm, causing him to recoil. Vigor fired more powerful shots at the troop's chest area. Those shots, were the fatal ones. Unfortunately, the other troop recovered from the pepper spray blast. He aimed his SMG at Vigor and fired an outpour of bullets. The teen Super ducked and hid. He quickly found a bullet proof shield. He used it to protect himself from the barraging bullets. With his other free hand, he grew out his plasma gun. He fired his own barrage of bullets at the troop. The pain was devastating for the troop as he fell to the floor. Vigor threw away the shield. After that, he blew the smoke coming out, twirled his plasma gun around, then placed it back. Vigor went over to the grenade inventory. He grabs an armful amount. Rapidly, he pulled the rings from all the grenades and threw them in random directions. After he threw his last grenade, he quickly jolted out of the armory. Before he got out, Vigor grabbed the sniper rifle he was probing before the two guards came in. Just as he placed both feet out of the armory, a large, deafening, gigantic explosion erupted from the armory. The blast sent Vigor slamming into a wall. Vigor quickly recovered and got up. He looked at the flared armory.

"YOU SUCK MICHAEL! YOU MADE ME DESTROY MY OWN TRESURE ROOM!"

* * *

Note: It's that time again. I need a few suggestions for my "Violet Valor 3". If you look at my profile, you will see the general summary of "Violet Valor 3". But of course, I will need the help of my fellow readers and reviewers to make my stories a lot better. Anyone can submit an idea, and I will try to as many ideas as I can in "Violet Valor 3".


	22. Invisigirl: Invisisteal

**Invisigirl: Invisisteal**

Invisigirl, who is now invisible, dashed down the hallway, looking for Senator Pine. She searched and searched. Unfortunately, she had no luck. She slumped against a wall to catch her breath. After a minute of panting, she heard footsteps coming her way. Quickly, she turned invisible. She saw three troops sprinting her way. Unaware of her presence, the troops kept running. Invisigirl, still invisible, followed after them.

"Tell me again. Where are we going and why?" asked one SWAT troop.

"Well, those pesky Super brats have infiltrated our base. Senator Pine requests that he would get as much protection as we can offer." answered a troop.

And with that said, Invisigirl immediately followed them, hoping they would lead her to Senator Pine. She followed them into a large room area. Inside, a whole gathering of SWAT troops assembled. However, Invisigirl was able to distinguish Senator Pine within the vast sea of soldiers. She made her way though the troops, trying not to be detected. Slowly, she made her way closer and closer to Senator Pine. It was a little difficult for her because she had to maneuver around the soldiers without bumping into anyone. It was a long, arduous process, but Invisigirl eventually was able to get to her target.

"Okay, now comes the hard part." she thought.

Invisigirl moved her hand to Senator Pine's pocket. She ran her fingers down inside the pocket. Finally, she felt the disk in her hand. Slowly, she took it out. Once it emerged from the pocket, she made the disk vanish. Afterwards, she looked up to see if Senator Pine felt her presence. Unfortunately, right after she glanced up, all she saw was a fist hurling to her face. Invisigirl was projected into a troop. He felt something hit him and looked around, only to find a visible teenaged heroine at his feet. Invisigirl rubbed her face as she saw SWAT troops surrounding her. She puts a force field around herself just in case. The troops aimed their SMGs at her, but then. . .

"Hold your fire." commanded Senator Pine. The troops lowered their weapons and he appeared from the encircling solders. Invisigirl still kept up her force field. "Well, if it isn't Invisigirl. How odd. A weak, useless, pathetic individual like you think you can stop me."

Invisigirl said nothing. She continued to glare at the Super hater.

"What do we do with her boss?"

"Well," he turned to Invisigirl, "you can give me back that disk, and I will **think** about sparring your life."

"Forget about it!" she boldly responded.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. You **are** going to give it to me or. . ."

"Or what? You think I'm afraid of you?"

"You should be you little brat. After all, it was us who let you Supers come out of hiding, and not only that, we also have the power. . ."

"Listen you, I don't really care what you have done in the past. What's important is that you are not just going to wipe out the entire Super Hero race."

Senator Pine just laughed. The troops joined in the laughter. "What a joke, you know, I don't even know who is more foolish and stupid, you or your pathetic, pitiful brother. I mean, you and your brother really think you guys can stop me?"

With that, he continued to bellow out in laughter. Invisigirl, touched and hurt by his words started to sob a bit.

"Shut up. . . shut up." she cried. She wanted to cover her ears but if she did, her force field protecting her would disappear.

"What's wrong little girl? Can't face the real truth? You are weak. All you can do is turn invisible, run, and hide behind your force fields. Face it Invisigirl. You are the weakest, most pathetic Super ever to set foot on this planet."

Now, Invisigirl was now really broken by Senator Pine's cruel words. Her eyes began to be filled with tears. She wept as her tears ran down her face. She could not block out the laughter and mockery. Anguish and anger was building up in Invisigirl. At last, she couldn't stand it anymore. She began to expand her force field, sending all who were near it flying in different directions. Afterwards, she was panting heavily. The other troops all fired at her. Fortunately, she was able to put up a force field to protect herself. For a couple minutes, she watched the oncoming bullets bounce off the force field. They dispersed in various directions. After a while, the troops ran out of ammunition while they reloaded, Invisigirl saw her chance. She became invisible and kicked the oblivious troops, knocking a great number of them down. Afterwards, Invisigirl delivered a series of kicks to the open soldiers. Now it was her turn to go on the offense. She then swung a fist at the heads of the troops, sending them to the ground. Invisigirl continued to pummel the troops aggressively. She refused to show any sign of mercy. Troops began to charge at her, but unfortunately, it did no good. The next thing they saw was a hand or a foot plowing into their faces. Senator Pine, getting extremely pissed off of the fact that his troops can't stop a thirteen year old Super heroine, summoned even more of his SWAT troops to attack Invisigirl. Overwhelmed by the oncoming rush of troops, she began to tire out. Finally, a sharp kick to her stomach made her recoil. She was sent to her knees, clutching her abdomen. Soon, troops began to pile on top of her. She tried to resist but the weight of the soldiers was overbearing. Invisigirl would loose a great amount of energy every time she fought back. Finally, she gave up. All her energy was suddenly depleted. Suddenly. . .

"HANG ON VIOLET!"

Everyone turned to the voice. A figure stood at the doorway. It was Tony Rydinger. He aimed and discharged his plasma gun at the troops piling on his girlfriend. He managed to send a lot of SWAT troops off of Invisigirl. The other's however all got off and rushed toward Tony. Tony rapidly fired his plasma gun on all the troops. He took most of them down. But the rest however tackled Tony hard to the ground. Now, Troops began to pile on top of both Invisigirl and Tony. Both tried to struggle out of their predicament, but their efforts were futile. Invisigirl and Tony glanced at each other.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Vi?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Remember when I was afraid to go on this mission?"

"Yeah. . . why?"

"Tell me. Everything you said. . . you know, about me being a strong person. . . did you really mean it?"

"With all my heart."

She looked at him with a unique look. It was not only a feeling of affection, but also a look of power, strength, and heart.

"I love you." both said at the same time.

And with that said, Invisigirl's and Tony's strength not only replenished all of the sudden, but also it increased dramatically. Both found enough energy to break the hold of the soldiers. After every troop was thrown off the teens, both made a break for the doorway, which was slowly closing.

"We'll never make it!" explained Tony.

"Not if I can help it."

Invisigirl formed a force field between the door. It kept the door open. Tony and Invisigirl dashed to the door. Both dove over the force field before the door closed. Once outside, Tony aimed his plasma gun at the crease of the door. He discharged his gun, sealing up the door. Both panted as they stared at the sealed door. Then, clenching tight to each other, they started to stroll to the main computer room.

"Tony, thanks."

"For what?"

"You know, for being here."

"I'll never leave you my little beautiful flower."

With that, Invisigirl started to blush.

* * *

Notes: I am still accepting new ideas for "Violet Valor 3". And in other news, I won't update till maybe next week. I'm goin' on a camp and won't be back until late of June 25. Anyways, please review.


	23. Valor: Penetration

Note: I apologize for the long wait for an update. I first had no confidence in this chapter and thought it wouldn't turn out so good. Then I thought, maybe I should let you guys give me feedback. I promise, next update won't take so long.

* * *

**Valor: Penetration**

Valor ran down the hallway, looking for any indication of the main computer room. For many long minutes of sprinting down corridors, he later came across a staircase. It went down to a very dark part of the base.

"Ah. . . must be the basement." he said walking off.

Then, two troops emerged from the darkness. Both were completely surprised to see Valor right in front of them. Quickly, Valor took out his V Sword and slashed at one troop's torso. He fell down, wailing in pain. Valor turned to the other troop. The SWAT soldier fired a barrage of bullets at the super. Valor jumped and flipped over the troop. He deflected the bullets with his blade. It ricocheted off of the sword and dispersed into various directions. After the troop ran out of ammunition, Valor knocked the SMG of the troop's hands. Valor swept him to the floor. The SWAT troop struggled to get up, but Valor held him down.

"Listen up buddy. Tell me where the main computer room is."

"Why should I? If I do, Senator Pine will kill me."

"And you think I won't?" Valor wondered, pointing his V Sword to the back of the troop's neck.

"Okay, okay, you win. It's down the stairs." he pointed to the stairway leading down into the darkness. "You'll see the computer room, don't worry. You can't miss it."

Valor got off of him. The troop made it to his feet. "Run along now, before I change my mind." The terrified troop started to turn and go. "And one more thing. Tell Pine this. If he and his army does try to stop us, we will be ready."

* * *

Both went their separate ways. Valor made his way down the stairway into the darkness below. It was pitch black. Valor couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. Still, he went on.

"Dang, I need some light." Valor said.

His right hand transformed into a Light Sword. The blue light of the saber illuminated the darkness. Valor was relieved. He went on, citing any indication of the main computer room. Finally, he came across a dead end. Valor glanced at all the walls, but all he could see was a metal wall from corner to corner.

"That no good son of a. . . HOLY!" Valor turned and saw a skeleton plastered into the wall. He sighed with relief. "Whoa, I thought this thing was alive. . . wait a second." Valor notice something unusual about the plastered skeleton in the wall. "Why would it be pointing at this area? Unless he is. . . okay."

Valor reverted his hand then transformed it into his Metal Sword. He stuck it into the wall area the skeleton was pointing to. Suddenly, the wall started to part. Valor looked and saw a pathway in between the parted wall. Valor walked on the pathway. It was a long path, but Valor could see a glimmer of light at the end. The swordsman Super made his way toward the light. Once he did, he saw a huge room. It had a stairway leading to a balcony, many computer monitors. In addition, there was a gigantic computer monitor. It was the same size as the computer in Syndrome's lair.

"Well, this is it."

Suddenly, "HEY!"

Valor saw 10 troops waiting for him. They all jumped off of the balcony and charged at Valor, armed with knives. The super took out his V Sword and rushed to the advancing soldiers. Valor slashed at two troop's body. They fell to the ground in pain. Valor spun his swords and sliced up a troop's throat. He later thrust his sword into two troops' torso. While they hollered in pain, another troop came charging in an attempt to stab Valor. Fortunately, the swordsman Super caught his arm and twisted it, causing the armed troop to lose his grip on the knife. Valor saw another troop charging with his knife. The Super countered by using the oblivious troop as a shield. As a result, the charging troop ended up stabbing his own comrade. Valor viciously threw the stabbed troop on a group of troops. He later turned to the SWAT soldiers who had a sword plunged into their own torso. He pulled both out and slashed up at the downed troops. Now, after that, there was only one troop left. Valor spun his sword around and around. The remaining troop got so intimidated, he ran off. Valor sheathed his sword and went over to the big computer monitor.

"Great, now I just need to wait for Violet."

Suddenly, Valor head the sound footsteps. He turned his head but saw nobody. He shrugged and once again focused his attention on to the computer. Seconds later, he heard it again. This time, it was from the balcony. Valor took out his V Sword.

"Who's there?"

No answer. Valor turned once again with his sword in his hand. It wasn't long before Valor heard footsteps again. This time, it came from the entrance of the main computer room. The Super spun his sword around his hand, then threw it toward the noise. Just as it came inches of the victim, a large purple barrier ricocheted the blade back toward the swordsman Super. Valor caught it then sheathed his sword. And low and behold! Invisigirl and Tony stood there, panting heavily, glaring at Valor.

"Violet? Tony?"

"You. . . almost. . . killed. . . us. . . you. . . insensitive. . . jerk!" panted his sister.

"Seriously dude," Tony added, a little more serenely, "you gave us a scare back there."

"Me? You were. . . never mind. Hey, where's Connor?" Everyone shrugged. "Forget it. Come on."

Invisigirl and Tony went over to Valor. After gazing at the big screen, Invisigirl gave her brother the disk.

"Great, now one problem. How do you do this techno stuff?" wondered Valor.

"It's easy." replied Invisigirl. She inserted the disk into the slot, typed in some things, and finally got the codes uploaded to the computer. "Great, all done. Now all you have to do is press this big red button, and the entire system goes down."

"Vi, you are a genius!"

"Gee, thanks."

"You know Vi, that's why I like you. Not only are you pretty, cute, beautiful, and strong willed, but you are also a smart, intelligent girl."

"Aw Tony." Invisigirl was starting to turn red and fast. She had to take off her pink headband and let her dark, black hair cover her face to shroud the blushing. After a while, she placed it back on her head."Okay guys. Here we go."

Invisigirl moved her finger slowly toward the red button. Suddenly, "Not so fast you Super heroic brats."

The three teens turned around and saw Senator Pine pointing two hand guns at the forehead of Valor and Invisigirl. Beside him, was another troop pointing a heavy but powerful plasma gun at Tony.

"You press that button and it will be the worse decision you'll ever make in your life. NOW, BACK OFF FROM THAT BUTTON RIGHT NOW!"

Valor and Tony looked at Invisigirl. Her eyes were filled with tears. She is under a lot of pressure now. Either save thousands of Supers, or enjoy the last five minutes of life. She didn't move and kept her finger on the button.

Invisigirl looked at Senator Pine and gave him a glare, telling him, "I'm not a weak person. Whatever you do to me, nothing will ever effect the bond I have with my family and friends."

"Very well then. You have sealed your fate."

Valor, Invisigirl and Tony shut their eyes tightly. Then, all of the sudden, "**BAM!"**


	24. True Strength

**True Strength**

"So this is death?" wondered Invisigirl, still having her eyes shut. "It doesn't feel any different than life."

The three teens slowly opened their eyes. To their surprise, they were still alive. Invisigirl slowly turned her head toward Tony, while he tardily turned his head over to her. After seeing each other alive, both locked each other in an embrace. Both teens' eyes were filled with tears. Valor, on the other hand, looked at the troop that was armed with the big plasma gun. Unfortunately for him, he was lying on the floor dead. Valor later turned his attention to Senator Pine. He was looking up at the balcony, aiming his hand guns at a shadow in the darkness.

"Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF!" he demanded.

The shadow leapt out and landed right beside Valor. The swordsman Super was shocked to see who it was.

"Connor?" he called his name. He smiled, then looked Invisigirl and Tony.

"Uh, guys, it's been two minutes already."Both separated and gave Vigor a weird look. A look between a 'Thank God Vigor you're here' and 'Where were you?' "I knew this sniper rifle would come in handy." he said, throwing the sniper rifle away.

Soon after, Senator Pine let out a huge growl of anger. He started to rapidly fire his hand guns at the teens. Valor stepped up and deflected all the discharged bullets with his V Sword. He did that for about a minute. Later, Pine tried to reload as fast as he could, but a kick from Vigor send the guns flying out of his hands.

"VI, PRESS THE BUTTON, NOW!" commanded Valor.

That's what she did. As soon as she pressed the red button, the entire system went down. After that, the four teens gave a sigh of relief.

"We did it guys." smiled Valor.

Then, Senator Pine let out a huge growl of anger and frustration. "GET THEM NOW!" he commanded.

At that moment an armada of army SWAT soldiers came rushing in. Vigor took out both plasma guns and fired two very large rockets. Both projectiles, combined, both made one very colossal explosion, killing a large number of troops. Still, even after the deadly, deafening explosion, more SWAT soldiers stormed in.

"Okay guys. We might've stopped the tsunami, but we're still in the middle of the ocean. Ready?" asked Valor. Everyone gave him a puzzling look. "Okay, what I mean is, we might have stopped the missiles from launching, but we still have an army to defeat."

"OOOOOHHHHH!" the other teens replied.

The troops fired a storm of bullets. Invisigirl projected a gigantic force field to block the barrage of bullets. After that, she created a two holes in her force field. Vigor aimed his plasma gun out through the hole and began firing. He discharged many colorful projectiles at the troops.

"Ready guys?" asked Valor. Everyone nodded. "One. . . two. . . THREE!"

At that moment, Invisigirl dropped her force field and she, Valor, Tony and Vigor ran in different areas. Valor swiped his sword and a couple troops' torso. He later slashed at a troop then kicked him in his chest, sending him crashing on his own comrades. Valor slashed his swords at more troops, causing them to fall on the floor in pain. Some fired their SMGs at him. Valor blocked the bullets with the blade of his sword. After the rapid fire suddenly started to cease. While the troops took the time to reload, Valor rushed to them, slashing his V Sword at every soldier he saw. Everyone slowly backed away from the dangerous swordsman.

"What? You guy's scared or something? Come on, I'm just a teen. What am I compared to all of you losers. Come and get me."

Angered by this, they all came rushing in. Valor smiled, then spun around like a fast whirling tornado. Unfortunately for the soldiers nearby, they got their body sliced up by a whirling red and blue spinning, slashing cyclone. This made everyone else retreat. Valor slowed down the came to a halt. He grinned, sheathed his V Sword before attacking his next victim.

Meanwhile, Vigor rushed up the stairs to the balcony. He was followed by a large number of troops. When he got to the top, he turned around, only to see troops rushing up to him. He fired a very heavy anvil from his plasma gun. The result was simply troops tumbling down the stairway.

"Oh sorry. Did I hurt you? Don't worry, I'll make it all better".

Vigor fired a barrage of colorful projectiles at the downed troops. The SWAT soldiers were bombarded. As more troops came over, to their comrades' aid, Vigor would fire more series of projectiles. Overwhelmed, the SWAT troops aimed and fired their machine guns at Vigor. Fortunately, the Super was able to project a red, laser-like, force field shield to protect himself. The bullets bounced off the shield and scattered in various directions. Vigor aimed his other gun at the ceiling. He fired a frag grenade and into the crowd of troops. After a few seconds, the grenade exploded, killing off a large number of troops.

At the same time, Invisigirl was fighting off three muscular, brawny troops. They threw strong punches at her. She projected a force field to block all the attacks.

"Come on guys. You can punch harder than that!" she laughed.

Suddenly, a troop grabbed her from behind. While she tried to break free, the three brawny slowly advanced to her. One threw a rock solid punch to her. Luckily, she broke free from the other troop's grasp and dove to the floor before the punch even hit her. Unfortunately, the punch hit the troop that grabbed Invisigirl. He recoiled in pain. Invisigirl got to her feet and kicked one muscular troop in the face. The troop smiled at her. She kicked him once again, but it was ineffective. All three troops laughed. Suddenly, Invisigirl gave a solid kick to the balls of the troop. He hollered like a little girl. He fell to the ground. Invisigirl turned to the other troops. She enclose them in a force field ball. She kicked it, sending the troops to collide into a wall.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?" she demanded.

At that moment, more SWAT troops came rushing to her. Invisigirl became invisible. She punched and kicked at every soldier who came up to her.

While Invisigirl was fighting off the troops, Tony was completely decimating every person who dared challenging him. Armed with a machine gun, he totally blasted every troop that stepped up to him. Every time he ran out of ammunition, he would just go up to a dead troop and take his own machine gun. After he did that, he would go and keep on shooting.

"YOU LIKE THAT HUH? YEAH, CAUSE YOU WILL BE SEE THAT ALL DAY! YEAH! I HAVE THE POWER NOW! NO ONE CAN STOP. . . **THE ALL POWERFUL, MIGHTY TONY!**"

"Tony, cut it out." disrupted his girlfriend. "Geez, that's the second time you lost it in this story. God!"

Tony blushed. "Sorry, got caught in the moment again." he said as he went back shooting at the troops. Suddenly, a SWAT troop, armed with a knife, came sneaking up on Tony. He pulled his blade back, ready to stab the unsuspecting Tony.

"Tony behind you!" yelled Valor.

Valor ran to Tony's assailant. He transformed his hand into his Dark Sword. He thrust his dark blade into the troop's body. He hollered in pain. Tony turned around only to see a dead troop by his feet. Valor reverted his hand. Afterwards, Invisigirl and Vigor reunited with their other comrades. Troop started to surround them.

"Okay. . . what do we do now?" wondered Invisigirl. No one answered. Suddenly, Tony pointed at a individual exiting the computer room.

"Look, he's getting away!" exclaimed Tony. He pointed to the figure, who happen to be Senator Pine.

"Forget him, we got bigger problems." Valor reminded.

"Violet, get ready." said Vigor.

"For what?" wondered she.

"When I give the signal, you put a force field all around us." Vigor waited. Troops began to slowly advance to the four teens. "Violet now!"

Invisigirl project a force field around the four, but not before Vigor fired a light blue orb from his gun. The orb hit the floor in front of a troop. He looked at it. After a second of silence and stillness, a white light blinded every person in the room, even the teens in the force field. After a minute, the bright light began to fade. When it completely disappeared, Invisigirl dropped her force filed.. Valor, Invisigirl, Vigor and Tony stared all around the room. Dead troops were everywhere.

"Connor, what the heck just happened?" inquired Invisigirl.

"Just a little special something that I only use if I am surrounded by bad guys."

"That was amazing!" Valor applauded, "for once."

"Come on guys. We better find Pine before he starts another crisis.

* * *

The four teenagers ran out of the computer room, leaving a large number of dead soldiers behind. They rushed up the stairs and out into the hallway. The first thing that greeted them was a green laser that was projected by a plasma cannon. It nailed Vigor hard in the chest, and he was sent tumbling down the stairway. Everyone looked at where the blast came from. Standing before them was Senator Pine, armed with a huge plasma cannon. Growling in frustration, he fired another shot. This time the beam was headed directly toward Invisigirl. She stood there, frozen and terrified. Suddenly, Tony shoved her out of the way. As she fell to the floor, the laser blast hit Tony square in the chest. He was knocked a couple feet, unconscious and hurt. Invisigirl turned, only to be hit by a laser blast from the plasma cannon, fired from Senator Pine. She was knocked off her feet and she crashed into a wall. Valor charged right to Pine. Unfortunately, a punch to his gut sent him to his knees. Clenching his stomach, Valor looked up at his crazed enemy. Senator Pine hit him straight in the face with a rock hard punch. He was knocked off his feet and sent slamming into Invisigirl.

"Now, I will finish you off." said Pine, turning the dial on the cannon at full power.

Afterwards, he fired one powerful shot. In an act of desperation, Vigor jumped in front of the beam and projected a mirror from his plasma gun. The good news: the blast bounced off the mirror and hit Senator Pine head on, resulting in his death. The bad news: as soon as the blast reflected, the mirror Vigor project suddenly shattered.


	25. Goodbye Vigor

**Goodbye Vigor**

Valor, Invisigirl and Tony all went up to the downed Vigor. All were worried and frightened over their companion. Invisigirl started to break into tears.

"Connor. . . Connor. . ." she sobbed. "Please Connor, you can't just die on us. You can't."

"I'm sorry Violet," he said ver faintly. "But remember I told you when we were at Nomanisan? Whatever I fire or project from my gun, I become a part off." Vigor reminded, coughing rather excessively.

"No. . ." she refused to believe. Invisigirl cried, "no, you can't die Connor. We'll get you outta here, then we'll take you to the H.I.S. They will fix you up then. . . then. . ." she shoved her face into Tony, sobbing excessively.

"I'm afraid I won't make it guys." he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You were such a great guy man." Tony complimented.

"Tony, you are a very lucky guy to be with someone like Violet. She's a nice, beautiful, kind, caring, intelligent, cute girl. You two were meant for each other. Take good care of her for me okay?" he requested.

"I will." assured Tony. "I promise."

Invisigirl, with tears in her eyes, knelt beside her dying friend. A tear ran down her face. "Connor. . ." she cried.

"Hey Vi. Come on girl. You have to be strong. I won't be around you forever. Your brother won't be there with you forever."

"Connor, I can't be a strong person. I just can't. You know, Senator Pine was right. I am a weak person. I am. . ."

"Violet, that's not true." He coughed. "You are one of the strongest people I know. Take care of Tony and Michael for me. Promise?"

"I promise." she replied, smiling, wiping her tears away.

Michael was the last to speak. "Connor, why did you do that? I mean, after all the times I fought with you, hated you, and completely wanting you out of my life, why did you do it?"

"Hey, you told me before. "We might be adversaries, but we're more than that. We're comrades. We're teammates." Vigor inhaled his last breath and concluded. "**We're. . . friends**."

And after that final sentence, Vigor died. Valor looked at his long time rival and good friend. He finally looked down, weeping uncontrollably. Invisigirl filled her eyes with tears once again and sobbed excessively. Tony fought back his tears and wrapped an arm around Invisigirl. For a long time, the three teens wept over the loss of their own friend.

* * *

Afterwards, they all went back to Metroville. The next day was the funeral for Vigor. Many supers came. In addition to that, it was broadcasted on national television.

"_Three days ago, a international threat was brought on to all Supers. Fortunately, four brave young heroes put an end to this crisis. Unfortunately, there was only one casualty. Vigor, a well-known Super acknowledged for saving many from Super haters, gave up his life to save others from what is probably, the greatest menace ever to a Super."_

Back at the funeral, everyone was dressed in black. Violet decided to let her hair down in front of her face. Michael tried to hold back his tears the entire day. When it was over, the entire Parr family all went back home.

* * *

For many hours, it had been very quiet. Jack-Jack was tame, Dash was sluggish, Bob and Helen were completely silent, Violet was weeping in her room, and Michael just sat on his bed remembering his times with Connor. From the times when he had to team up to face Nightmare, to the day he saved him from Senator Pine's plasma blast. After an hour of memories, he decided to talk to Violet. He just got to her room, when the doorbell rang. Michael walked up to the door and opened it. 

"Rick, Mirage, what are you two doing here?" he wondered."

Both went inside the house. At the same time, Helen, Bob, Dash, Jack-Jack and Violet all entered in. Finally, Mirage spoke.

"I know it's hard to see a good friend suddenly leave. I'm sorry. Really I am." Violet looked down in sadness.

"Anyways," added Rick, "the people at the NSA went over to Senator Pine's base. We were able to find these."

Rick pulled out two guns and handed it to Michael.

"Connor's plasma guns." he said silently.

"I leave it up to you to decide what to do with these." added Rick.

After a moment of silence and thought, Michael made his decision. "Rick, for one gun, place it in the most special place the NSA can offer."

"You mean place where all the most known and most honored?"

"Yeah, that place. The Super Hero Record of Legends."

Rick smiled, "Okay, but what about the other gun?"

"We'll keep it." Michael answered.

Rick gave Michael one plasma gun and took the other away. After Mirage and Rick left, Michael went over to his family. All stared at the plasma gun that once belong to their friend. After a long tome of silence, Helen spoke up.

"Kids, it's getting late. Go to bed now."

Michael, Violet, and Dash went into their room. They all took a shower then put on some comfortable pajamas. Everyone went to bed. But for Michael and Violet, it was hours before they fell asleep.

* * *

Note: Now how many people out there feel sorry for Vigor now? 


	26. No One Will Forget

Note: Sorry that this is a short chapter, but I need some nice way to finish this story off.

**No One Will Forget**

Michael took Vigor's plasma gun and placed it in a glass case. After that he carefully placed it on top of their family fireplace. After that, he stared at it for a long time. Violet came in and joined him. This time, she was wearing her hair back.

"Hey Michael!" She greeted.

"Hi Vi." Se replied silently. "What's up?"

"Ah, nothing much. I just wanna join you." Both continue to stare at Vigor's gun. For about five minutes, there was nothing but silence. "I can't believe it. He's. . . actually. . . gone."

"Yeah, I'll miss the guy."

"Me too." she said. A tear ran down her face. Michael took notice of this.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh. . . I'm fine. Nothing really."

"You sure?"

"Well, it's just that, Connor was such a great guy. And. . . well, maybe after a few years, many will forget about him. I don't want such a great guy to be forgotten."

"Violet, how can you say that?" he inquired. "What Connor did was a courageous, marvelous deed. An act of courage and greatness. No one will forget what he done." he looked at his sister, who was smiling at him. "Connor was a great guy Violet. Nothing and no one will ever change that."

Suddenly, "Michael, Vi!" it was Helen. "Hurry and get your suits on. Baron von Ruthless is attacking Metroville! We're needed!"

With that, Michael and Violet rushed to their rooms. Only a memories of a great adventure and a great Super remained.

The End

Note: I hope you enjoyed my story. Expect "Violet Valor 3" to be uploaded next week or so.


End file.
